Fanning the Flames
by gaarafan0509
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal delivery mission for Hitori and the rest of squad 9, but a chaotic battle ensues and leaves both of her teammates dead and her sensei wounded. So what is to become of this little avenger? KakashiOC SasukeOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. I only own my OC's.

------------Prologue------------------

"Naruto! Koujou! When I get my hands on you…!" a chuunin spoke.

"You really crossed the line this time!" another one spoke. The two chuunin were currently pursuing two troublesome boys that were carrying buckets of paint. If you looked in the background, you could see that they had painted all over the Hokage faces.

"Give it up. You're just bent because you don't have the guts to do what we do!" Naruto spoke.

"Yeah, you're just a bunch of losers, wannabes, you'll never catch us!" Koujou spoke.

--------------Hokage---------------------

"Lord Hokage, it's an emergency!" a chuunin spoke.

"I hope your not bothering me with some sort of trivia and don't tell me its Naruto and Koujou again." The Hokage spoke.

"It is them again, they climbed up onto the Hokage faces!"

"They put graffiti all over them!" another one spoke. The Hokage just sighed.

------------Naruto and Koujou--------------

The two were currently being pursued when they quickly took out a sheet and blended in with the fence.

"That was too easy!" Naruto spoke while laughing.

"You said it." Koujou spoke.

"Oh yeah guys?" Iruka suddenly spoke from behind them. They turned around and fell over.

"Where did you come from, Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto spoke.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?!" Koujou spoke.

"No what are you two doing here, shouldn't you two be in class?!" he responded.

----------Academy------------------

"I'm at the end of my rope you two. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that and now you have the chance to take it again and you're already messing up!" he spoke to the two boys that were tied up.

"Whatever." Koujou spoke.

"Feh. Since you missed it, everyone will review the transformation jutsu." Iruka spoke.

"Way to go you idiots!" Hitori exclaimed.

"They are such idiots." Sasuke spoke.

"Tell me about it." Reiketsu replied. Reiketsu was the 2nd hottest guy in the class next to Sasuke, so it only made sense that they hung out together.

"I didn't know we had parrots in here." Hitori spoke smirking. She was sitting one row below them by herself.

"Just turn around and shut up, Hitori." Reiketsu spoke while glancing at her. That was when he noticed that he could see down her shirt if he looked over to the left a little. "You can see down her shirt if you look to your right." He whispered to Sasuke as he began checking her out. Sasuke just looked at him in disgust. He then watched as she began writing something on a piece of paper. She then stuck it down her shirt, and Reiketsu read it. "Fuck off? Well that's not very nice." He spoke pouting.

"Well neither is looking down someone else's shirt." She spoke as she turned around and glared at him. "Unlike almost every other girl here, I'm not flattered by your immature behavior." She spoke as she moved over one seat so that she was underneath Sasuke.

"Go ahead, just look, why do you think she moved over there?" Reiketsu whispered.

"I know Sasuke isn't the type of guy that would do that sort of thing. Although I'm not too sure now since he hangs out with you." She spoke as she got her stuff and went to the other side and sat between Koujou and Naruto.

"It's only a matter of time until she falls victim to my charm." Reiketsu spoke grinning. He then glared as she began to talk to them and was actually enjoying herself. Hitori noticed him staring and gave him the finger causing Sasuke to snicker.

_-This girl's hilarious. - _Sasuke thought.

"How dare you flick off Reiketsu like that!" a fan girl spoke.

"Do you know how disrespectful that is?" another one spoke.

"Yeah, and he doesn't deserve my respect." She replied. "Now what were you saying Koujou?" she spoke politely. She then sensed the girl about to say something back when she simply flicked her off, too causing her to gasp.

"That's it, you're dead after class." She spoke.

"Looking forward to it. Chishio's been dying of thirst." She spoke as the sword's eye opened and began to look at them, causing them to scream. Iruka immediately looked up to see both Sakura and Ino screaming while pointing at Hitori's back.

"Knock it off, Hitori." Iruka spoke sighing.

"Yes sensei." She replied as she closed the eye.

"You are such a freak!" Sakura spoke.

"Go die weirdo!" Ino spoke.

"Freak: noun, a strange, abnormal, or unusual person, thing, or event. Weirdo: noun, a strange person. Well what do you know, you're actually right, good for you." She spoke before clapping for them.

"I thought I said for you to knock it off, as a matter of fact, come down here and begin the review by doing a transformation jutsu." Iruka spoke irritated. Hitori took off her sword and got up. She walked up and made the hand sign.

"Transform!" she exclaimed as she made an exact replica of him, it was like looking in a mirror.

"Very good." Iruka spoke as she sat back down.

"Mind giving us some advice?" Koujou asked curiously. Hitori laughed.

"Look, just relax and let your body make the sign for you. Let the image be the only thing you see in your mind and just go for it." She spoke smiling.

"Ok got it." Koujou spoke as he walked up.

"This'll be good, he's such a screw up." A girl spoke.

"Do you ever shut up? No? I guess I'll have to sew your mouth shut." Hitori spoke rather darkly, causing them to start screaming again. "What idiots." She spoke under her breath. That was when she noticed that Naruto was staring at her cautiously.

"I don't talk too much, do I?" He spoke fearfully.

"Of course not." She spoke as he pet him on the head, which made him sweat drop. "Now let's watch Koujou, shall we?" she spoke as they looked down at him.

"Transform!" he spoke as smoke appeared, leaving a sexy female version of him in the future. Everyone's eyes widened as Naruto began laughing his ass off. Even Iruka was taken back and got a massive nosebleed, which made Hitori laugh.

"I never knew you were a pervert Iruka-sensei." She spoke.

--------------------------------------After Class 4:00 p.m.-----------------------------

Hitori was currently walking home when the girls from earlier approached her.

"Listen, you're going to pay for all of the stuff you did earlier." One of them spoke.

"Ok look, I'm supposed to meet up with someone for training, so can we do this some other time?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that." She spoke as the others took out a few kunai.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." She spoke as she began making hand signs. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she exclaimed as several flames shot out from her mouth towards the girls. They dodged only to have their faces grazed by several kunai that she'd thrown. "Fine, if that's how you want to fight, 5 on 1. Bring it!" she exclaimed as she just stood there. She took off her sword and placed it onto the ground and raised her fists. With a few standard punches and kicks she beat all of them down. A huge crowd had gathered and watched her beat the crap out of 5 girls at nearly the same time. She didn't even have to use that creepy sword of hers. They watched as she picked it up and began walking towards the grounds to see both Sasuke and Reiketsu there.

"See, I knew you'd come back." Reiketsu spoke.

"Shut up, I came to train, not to see you." She spoke as she put Chishio down and tied her hair up. She then began working on her taijutsu by beating the crap out of a tree.

"Normally sword users don't use taijutsu." Sasuke spoke.

"That's because they're stupid. If someone were to get separated from their sword, what would they do? It's common sense to have other skills." Hitori spoke as she continued

her practicing.

"But what are the chances of that happening?" Sasuke spoke.

"I don't care what the statistics are. The best way to get rid of a chance is to prevent yourself from taking one in the first place." She replied as she put some chakra into her hand and punched the tree, causing it to splinter.

------------Later that Night 7:00 p.m.------------

"Ok, I'm tired. That's enough for today." Hitori spoke while breathing heavily. She then began walking between the two hotties. Every girl was glaring her down, but she really didn't care. Both of them were good sparring partners.

----------Next Day Graduation Test--------------

"We will now begin with graduation test, which will be on…. the Clone Jutsu!" Iruka spoke. Naruto fell over.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaat!" he exclaimed. "That's my worst technique, by far!" he spoke depressingly.

"Calm down, if Koujou can pass, so can you." Hitori spoke.

"I doubt it." Naruto spoke.

"Just watch, you'll see." Hitori spoke as the whole class lined up. Hitori stepped up and made 5 realistic replications.

"Very good. Here's your headband." Mizuki spoke as he handed it to her.

"It's about time." She spoke. "Now where to put it…" she though out loud. She then decided to just put it around her neck. "Yeah, that'll work." She spoke as she stood back to watch the others. Everyone before Naruto had passed and now it was his turn.

"Clone Jutsu!" he exclaimed as the smoke cleared, leaving one deformed Naruto lying on the floor.

"Oh." Hitori spoke as she flinched.

"I'm sorry but I cannot pass you." Iruka spoke.

"We could cut him a break, I mean he still managed to hang in there and make a clone." Mizuki spoke.

"The other students made at least 3 and he could only make one and look at it." Iruka spoke. Naruto sat back down and held his head down. Hitori walked over and sat back down and gave him a hug, which really pissed Reiketsu off. Sasuke noticed how his fists clenched and looked over. To his surprise, he felt just a little bit jealous, too.

"Look, I'm sure there's some way for you to graduate, cheer up." Hitori spoke as she let go and grabbed both of his hands. "Listen, ask Mizuki-sensei about it, he'll probably help you." She spoke.

"I'll give it a try." Naruto spoke smiling.

---------Next Day Orientation-----

Hitori was currently on her way when she ran into Koujou and Naruto.

"Hey guys!" she spoke as she ran over to them.

"Hey Hitori-chan." Naruto spoke.

"Yeah, what's up?" Koujou spoke.

"Nothing much, finally, we're real ninjas." She spoke happily. "Glad to see that you passed after all, Naruto."

"I've got a question…" Naruto spoke.

"What is it?"

"Why do you hang out with us, let alone talk to us?" Koujou spoke.

"Since when am I not allowed to talk to whomever I want to." She replied.

"Uh, never mind then." Naruto spoke. "It's just, no girls really talk to me, so I was curious---"

"Don't consider those girls human, they're demons that have merely taken on a human form." She spoke jokingly.

"You're one to talk." Naruto spoke.

"Oh shut it." She spoke smiling as they approached the academy. They all sat together, Naruto sat beside Sasuke and Hitori and Koujou sat next to each other one desk to the right. They all sat down and Shikamaru walked by.

"What are you doing here Naruto, this isn't for drop outs, you can't be here unless you graduated." He spoke.

"For a smart guy, you can be so dumb sometimes." Hitori spoke. "Didn't you notice the headband, its kind of hard to miss."

----------------Hokage Office with Jounin-----------

"Most promising new students, Uchiha Sasuke, Kijo Hitori, and Ochiba Reiketsu." Asuma spoke.

"They don't look much, although I'm curious about the sword that the girl has." A woman with long blonde hair spoke. She had beautiful blue eyes and personality to match it. The globe then zoomed in on Sasuke.

"He's the only survivor left of the Uchiha Clan." Kurenai spoke. They watched as Naruto jumped up onto the desk and began to stare Sasuke down. Then they watched as someone accidentally bumped him causing them to kiss.

"Oh man, hahaha!!" Hitori spoke as she laughed her ass off. Koujou was freaked out and now hiding behind her with a look of fear at what had just happened.

"Those two seem to be getting along well." Yuuyaku spoke as she looked at Koujou and Hitori.

"It's not funny!" Naruto spoke. "I'm probably gonna die, now!"

"You got that right…" Ino spoke.

"Naruto……." Sakura suddenly spoke as she began cracking her knuckles along with the other girls. Suddenly Hitori stood up and placed her blade in front of Naruto menacingly. It was rare that she ever took it out and you knew that she was pissed when she did.

"You will not touch him, do you hear me?" she spoke threateningly as her eyes darkened.

"Oh my, she's pretty scary." Yuuyaku spoke.

"Well get used to it. You're her squad leader." The Hokage spoke.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She responded.

"Not to mention Reiketsu." The Hokage spoke.

"I've got my work cut out for me, I get it." She spoke.

------------Classroom----------------------

"Congratulations all of you, you've finally started down the path to becoming ninja. Right now, you are only gennin, beginner ninja, but none the less you all have grown, and I am proud of you. All gennin will be placed in 3 man cells, which will be lead by a jounin, an elite ninja. I will now announce the squads."

"Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's or Reiketsu's group, I wonder who?" Ino spoke.

"Groups? They'll only slow me down." Both Sasuke and Hitori spoke, causing them to look over at each other.

"Squad 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Hitori watched how they reacted to each other and laughed.

"Sorry about that, Naruto." She spoke as Sakura glared at her. She then looked up at Hinata and sighed.

_-Poor girl, Naruto you are such a dork. -_ She thought.

"Squad 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Squad 9: Izumi Koujou, Kijo Hitori, and Ochiba Reiketsu."

"What? Lucky bitch." Ino spoke while glancing at her.

"Yuck, at least I get to be with you, Koujou." She spoke. They then felt someone walk up to her. "Go away." She spoke without looking at him. She heard the person laugh before sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like we're gonna be together for a long time." He spoke causing her to pinch his arm, making him take it off.

"Look, I'm not interested." She spoke as she scooted over towards Koujou.

"We'll see about that." Reiketsu spoke mostly to himself.

"Squad 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji."

"Ugh, my squad is horrible." Ino spoke.

"Are you sure it's not just you?" Hitori spoke smirking.

------------Skip to Jounin Introductions--------

"Why do both of our sensei's have to be late?" Naruto spoke.

"I know right, we should make them pay for it, but how?" Koujou spoke.

"Why can't you two just sit down and shut up?" Hitori spoke.

"Cuz that's no fun, right Naruto?" Koujou spoke.

"Right." He responded.

"Ok, you know what. Let's do this." She spoke as she got up and grabbed an eraser.

"Someone help me, I'm too short." She spoke as she tried to get the eraser up there. Naruto quickly went over and picked her up. She placed the eraser where it needed to be and then got down. "Heh. That outta do it." She spoke smirking.

"I doubt they'd fall for that, they're jounin, elite ninja." Sasuke spoke.

"You'd be surprised. I think someone's coming. Everybody act natural!" Hitori spoke as she sat back down. They watched the door slide open and a man with silver hair appeared. It was if the eraser fell in slow motion has it hit the guy's head.

"Ha! Told you that it'd work." Hitori spoke.

"You need to stop hanging out with Koujou and Naruto for your own sake, dear." Another person spoke from behind him. She walked out from behind him and waved.

"So who's who?" Hitori asked.

"I'm Ooraka Yuuyaku, and I'm your new sensei." She spoke to the trio with Hitori in it.

"So we're being lead by some sort of stupid blonde chick, great, just great." She spoke when she felt a kunai whiz past her shoulder and cut it. She immediately grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed.

"I may be blonde and I may look preppy, but I am a jounin none the less and you will show me some respect." She spoke seriously. "Now let me heal that arm of yours." She spoke as her hand began to glow a light green and suddenly it healed.

"Uhh, thanks." She spoke.

"No prob." She replied happily.

"Now what took you guys so long?" Reiketsu spoke.

"We got lost on the path of life." Kakashi responded. That was when the noticed that the two were holding hands.

"Don't tell me that you two are dating." Hitori spoke sighing.

"Fine, then we won't. Now come along children." She spoke while smirking.

"Later guys." Hitori spoke.

"Yeah, later." Koujou spoke.

----------------Yuuyaku sensei--------------------

"So go ahead and introduce yourselves." Yuuyaku spoke.

"You go first so we can see how it's done." Koujou spoke.

"Ok, I'm Ooraka Yuuyaku, I'm currently dating Hatake Kakashi. I like to swim and I hate guys who think with the wrong head. My hobbies are swimming and reading. I specialize in water jutsu and I double as a medic ninja. My dream, I'm not really sure." She spoke thoughtfully.

"I'm Kijo Hitori, currently single and loving it. I like to train and I hate dumb girls. My hobbies are burning things and messing with Chishio. I specialize in fire jutsu and double as a sword wielder. My dream is to become the best swordsmen in the world. A pretty broad goal, but oh well, that's why they call them dreams."

"I'm **Warai**Koujou, currently single and hating it. I like to hang with Naruto and I hate guys that act like they're all that. My hobbies are getting into trouble and being really obnoxious. I specialize in earth jutsu and double as a taijutsu user." Koujou spoke as Yuuyaku sweatdropped at the two.

_-Ok, both of them are weird, maybe this guy'll be different_. - Yuuyaku thought as she lookedat the last one.

"Ochiba Reiketsu. Single and currently waiting for someone to come around. I like to act cool and hate it when Hitori doesn't return my affections. My hobbies are kicking ass and hanging with Sasuke. I specialize in plant jutsu and double as a genjutsu user." He spoke.

_-Never mind. -_Yuuyaku thought as she sighed.

-------------Couple Days Later----------------

Reiketsu had finally stopped bothering Hitori after she threatened to cut a certain something off. They were good friends, and Koujou became the brother she never had. Their sensei Yuuyaku turned out to be a lot more like them than they first thought and they made the perfect team. They had just gotten back from their last escort mission when they met up with squad 7.

"Hey guys!" Koujou spoke as he and Hitori walked over to him.

"Yo." Reiketsu spoke as he walked over to Sasuke. Yuuyaku simply walked over and began talking with Kakashi. Sakura felt out of place, but decided to talk to Naruto and them.

"Naruto keeps complaining about all the D-Ranked missions we've been getting recently, he's such a headache." Kakashi spoke.

"He can't be any worse that Koujou. He and Reiketsu fight like crazy, it gets annoying." Yuuyaku replied as they reached the Hokage's Office. The two jounin walked in casually along with the remaining gennin.

"Team 9 is back from our escort mission, what's next." Yuuyaku spoke.

"Team 7 is back from picking weeds." Kakashi spoke lamely.

"It must be hard taking care of flowers." Reiketsu spoke to Sasuke who glared at him.

"Ha! Your kids are losers." She spoke smiling at Kakashi.

"Knock it off, you two." The Hokage spoke. "Now we currently have two missions available: 1 C-Ranked escort mission, and 1 D-Ranked delivery mission, I'll leave it to you two to figure out who does what. I'll go on ahead and send in the client." He spoke as some old drunk guy came in.

"I'm Tazuna, the master bridge builder. I expect you to get me back to my country safely, even if it means giving up your lives. What the—a bunch of snot nosed brats?" he spoke as he looked at the 6 gennin. He then looked up at the two jounin that were currently staring at him.

"Are you drunk?" Hitori spoke distastefully.

"No." Tazuna responded.

"I think you are." She spoke.

"I am not, now go play with your dolls or something." He spoke before taking another sip. Hitori made a fist and was about to punch him when Yuuyaku suddenly appeared and blocked it. Hitori still wasn't used to her speed and was taken back.

"I don't think she likes you very much. I'm sorry about that. Now there are 2 separate groups that were willing to take you home. Mine which consists of me, Hitori, Reiketsu and Koujou, or his, I'll leave it to you." She spoke as the two teams separated.

"Well I'm not to keen on leaving my life in the hands of two women, especially that one." He spoke while pointing at Hitori who flicked him off.

"Very well, Kakashi, you're team's escorting him and Yuuyaku, you guys are doing the delivery mission. The package will be ready in about 2 days. You are dismissed." The Hokage spoke.

"Oh well, if he wants to be sexist, fine." Yuuyaku spoke. "A woman's wrath is a powerful weapon should never be messed with, right Hitori?" Yuuyaku spoke.

"Yup. Or else you'll end up like Reiketsu." She spoke while glancing at him.

"Did she really?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened.

"She might as well have." He spoke barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" she spoke curiously.

"N-nothing." He spoke frowning.

"So I guess we'll see you guys later." Hitori spoke as the group took off towards the gates.

"Yeah, later."

---------------

Does anyone know why he skipped over that number?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Anyone know how long the mission in the land of Waves Lasted?? I'm going to just say it lasted one week.

"So we just have to deliver this package thing to Suna and that's it?" Reiketsu spoke while looking at their sensei.

"Right. Nothing special." Yuuyaku spoke.

"Something just doesn't feel right, though." Koujou spoke.

"Dude, you worry too much." Hitori spoke.

"I just can't help feeling that we're being followed." He spoke.

"That's because Reiketsu walking behind you with the cart, idiot." She spoke.

"In speaking of that, why am I stuck on cart duty?" Reiketsu asked irritated.

"I thought you'd want to be a man and carry it for me, I'm a lady after all." Yuuyaku spoke.

"And besides, Koujou agreed to bring it back. And I already have to carry Chishio and its pretty heavy." Hitori spoke.

"I don't get what's so important about that sword." He responded.

"I'll show you the next time we fight someone." She replied.

"Which will be sooner than you think, girl." A guy spoke as he jumped out swung his sword towards her. Hitori, on reflex, unsheathed her sword and blocked. The guy then lifted it back up and swung again, and Hitori blocked it. Suddenly she sensed someone behind her, a ninja with his own blade was about to strike her. She couldn't move because of the guy in front of her and the other guy was closing in on her. She watched as Reiketsu suddenly appeared and took the hit for her. It hit his shoulder, and inflicted a very deep wound. Reiketsu held the blade with one hand before taking out a kunai and stabbing the enemy ninja with it. He then began making hand signs that made the tree roots come up and constricted a lot of the enemies. He then fell down as the guy punched him in the stomach before lifting his blade and striking Reiketsu again, killing him right before her eyes.

"Reiketsu!" she screamed. She then turned back to see that the man was smirking at her.

"You've never seen a comrade die before? How old are you?" he spoke as they began fighting again, only this time Hitori's sword began to glow a light red as she began to attack more fiercely, catching the guy off guard. "Where the hell are you getting that power from?" he asked seeing as he could barely keep up.

"You and you're little friend took my friend's life, and now I'm going to take yours!" she spoke angrily as markings appeared on it.

"What the hell is that?" he spoke as the markings burned themselves onto her arms as her eyes darkened. Without warning, she suddenly sliced him in half. The blood that touched it was instantly absorbed, making the glow brighter. She then turned around to see that Koujou was fighting for his life. Yuuyaku was currently fighting off a lot and needed help. Hitori made some clones that would help them fight, they managed to take out some, but there were still a lot left that Koujou was struggling with. He killed those off, but then a few more jumped down from the trees.

"Shit! How many are there?" Koujou spoke as he began making hand signs. The earth suddenly split, causing a few of them to fall in. Yuuyaku kicked several of them in, but ended up getting stabbed in the back with several kunai. She managed to throw a couple in and kill the remaining of hers. As for Koujou, who was concentrating on the jutsu, was silently approached by an enemy ninja. Yuuyaku saw him coming and grabbed a kunai out of one of the dead ninja, she then threw it at the man, giving Koujou a heads up. Koujou's eyes widened. He couldn't move during this jutsu. Both Hitori and Yuuyaku were trapped on the other side, so he knew what was about to happen. He stopped the jutsu and made the earth close. But it was too late, the ninja got to him before either girl could, and finished him off. Hitori gripped her sword before taking off towards at a speed that no human could ever match. She eliminated everyone that opposed her easily as she became covered in their blood. She then grabbed the lead guy by the neck and slammed him against a tree; she then began to dig her nails into his throat causing him to hiss in pain.

"What kind of men pick on a woman and a couple of children? That seems just a little cowardly don't you think?" she spoke before letting him slide to the ground.

"Wha-what are you?" he spoke terrified.

"Call me Chishio." She spoke before slamming her sword unto him. He then turned into a log before jumping off with the few followers that he had left. Yuuyaku noticed that one of them was wearing an Akatsuki uniform and her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare go after them." Yuuyaku commanded fiercely.

"Shut up. I'll do as I please." She spoke while looking around for a hint to where they went.

"Hi-Hitori." Koujou suddenly spoke, causing her to snap out of it. Her eyes went back to their normal brown and the markings disappeared. The blade stopped glowing as she sheathed it and ran over to him.

"You're still alive?" she spoke hopefully.

"Yeah, but not for long." He spoke as he laughed slightly before coughing up blood.

"Don't hurt yourself." She spoke tearfully.

"Listen, I know you want to get revenge, but don't live your life like that, like an avenger. Enjoy it; don't let things like this mess it up, in the end, revenge just isn't worth it. I know you may not get it right now, but you will. I probably sound like one of those old philosopher guys, but it's true. Promise me that, will you?" he spoke smiling as he touched her face.

"I promise." She spoke as she gripped onto his hand. She held onto it tightly unto she felt it loosen. Yuuyaku just lied there and watched the scene unfold and sighed.

-For such a young girl to have to go through this, have her friends that she grew up just disappear like that, this is how we shinobi are destined to live our lives, never knowing what to expect -Yuuyaku thought as she watched Hitori burst into tears. Yuuyaku struggled to get up and walked over to her.

"This is the life of a shinobi, sometimes I wonder if it's really even worth it." Yuuyaku spoke while hugging her. She waited for her to calm down. "Oh, you're wounded!" Hitori spoke in shock as she saw the blood on her hands.

"It's ok, we're not too far from the village. I can make it back. I just wish that I could heal myself but I can't reach my back."

"What about Reiketsu and Koujou?" she spoke sadly.

"I'll stay here and you go get help, got it?" Yuuyaku spoke smiling.

"Ok." Hitori spoke before running off towards the village.

-What did the Akatsuki want? This is definitely their work. That would explain my unusual injuries. - Yuuyaku thought. Hitori had approached the gates when two jounin stopped her.

"Who are you? Oh Hitori what hap—" they began to speak until she ran off, heading towards the Hokage's office.

"Did you see the blood on her?" the other one spoke before running after her. She was running until she ran into a certain silver haired jounin.

"Kakashi?" she spoke with her eyes widened. Kakashi looked at her in shock.

"What happened to you?"

"No time to explain, just come with me, please hurry!" she spoke as she dragged him to the entrance where the other two were waiting. Then all four of them took off.

--------------------Meanwhile-----------

"Judging by how many you brought back with you, I guess you weren't lying." A man spoke while smirking.

"So should we get her to join or not?" another man spoke.

"Yeah, get her when you get the nine tails."


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened, where are Reiketsu and Koujou, and Yuuyaku?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Reiketsu and Koujou are dead." She spoke as a tear escaped from one of her eyes. Kakashi's eyes then widened, then softened.

"And Yuuyaku?"

"She's wounded pretty badly, but she survived." She spoke.

"And what about you? Are you hurt?"

"Physically, no." she spoke as they approached Yuuyaku who trying to get the kunai out of her back.

"This is so annoying!" she spoke as she tried to grab them. "It's about time you got here, geez." One of the jounin walked over and checked the boys' pulses.

"She's right." They spoke.

"Does anyone have any healing abilities?" Hitori spoke.

"I do." One of them spoke as he walked over to Yuuyaku. Kakashi removed her vest and undershirt, leaving her in a pretty blue bra.

"So you actually wore that?" Kakashi spoke curiously as he stared.

"Don't make me hurt you." Yuuyaku spoke glaring before hissing as the kunai were pulled out. She soon was healed, not all the way, but enough to stop the bleeding. She put her shirt back on and stood up.

"We should bury them right here, right?" Hitori spoke as the others nodded. They dug the graves and made a small memorial.

--------------Hospital-----------------

Yuuyaku was taken for the rest of her treatment, and Hitori had simply passed out. Kakashi left them and went to go see his squad. He was supposed to meet them at 9:00, but it was already 11:30.

"Hey guys! Sorry I was late, I just had to take care of someone." He spoke.

"Liar!" both Sakura and Naruto screamed.

"What happened, you're covered in blood." Sasuke spoke.

"Let's see, where to start. You know how Squad 9 had to do that delivery mission?"

"Uh huh, and?" Naruto spoke.

"Well it turns out that they got attacked by rogue ninja…." Kakashi started.

"And?" Naruto spoke.

"Koujou and Reiketsu are dead." He spoke seriously, causing everyone to gasp.

"What kind of joke is this Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto spoke angrily.

"I'm not lying. I wouldn't joke about something like that." Kakashi spoke. Naruto sighed and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"And what about Hitori?" Sakura asked.

"She's fine. She wasn't even hurt when I found her."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"You'd have to ask her that." Kakashi spoke.

"And their sensei?" Sakura spoke.

"Oh Yuuyaku? She got cut up pretty badly, but she'll be fine." Kakashi spoke. "So listen, Hitori is temporarily going to be put on this squad until we can find another one for her. Got it?" Kakashi spoke. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, that's all for now, later." He spoke as poofed away.

"Can you imagine how much pain she's going through?" Sakura spoke.

"Yes." Sasuke spoke as he walked off.

-----------------Hospital 6:00 p.m.---------------------

"Ugh…whe-where am I?" Hitori spoke as she sat up in her bed.

"You're in the hospital, you passed out from your lack of chakra." A nurse suddenly spoke.

"So it wasn't a dream then?" she spoke sadly.

"I'm afraid not, honey." She spoke. "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing, thank you. Do you know when I can leave?" she spoke.

"Well, I guess you can leave now if you want. Will you be ok?" she spoke.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks." She spoke as she left the hospital. When she left, it was raining. "How appropriate." She spoke as she pulled up her hood and kept walking, that was when she heard someone call out to her. She turned around to see a boy with spiky black hair and a blue shirt on. It was Sasuke.

"What?" she spoke barely above a whisper. He ran up to her and put the umbrella over her head.

"I want to know what happened." He spoke.

"Kakashi didn't tell you?" she spoke coldly.

"He told me what happened, but I'm curious, why weren't you hurt?" he asked.

"Who gave you the right to interrogate me anyways?" she spoke as she kept on walking. She then felt him grab her wrist. He heard her sigh. "Do you really wanna know?" she spoke while looking at him. He saw a tint of red in her eyes but said nothing. He simply nodded. "This sword, Chishio, contains a demon. I give it my chakra, and then I get an enhanced, demonic chakra that I may use whenever I please. I get stronger and faster, the only problem is if I use too much at a time, I get taken over. That's what happened a while ago, I killed all of my opponents, except for a few that slipped right out of my hands. But I swear on my own grave that I will hunt them down and kill them with no mercy, and no regrets." She spoke while clenching her fists. "Is that a good enough answer for you, Uchiha?"


	4. Chapter 4

"This sword, Chishio, contains a demon. I give it my chakra, and then I get an enhanced, demonic chakra that I may use whenever I please. I get stronger and faster, the only problem is if I use too much at a time, I get possessed. That's what happened a while ago, I got possessed and killed all of my opponents, except for a few that slipped right out of my hands. But I swear that as long I live, that will be my one purpose, to hunt them down and kill them with no mercy, and no regrets." She spoke. "Is that a good enough answer for you, Uchiha?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3-Fanning the Flames 

"So is it, will you let me go now?" she spoke, although Sasuke was deep in thought.

_-She and I are the same. - _He thought. That's when he remembered that she'd said something.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Is that a good enough explanation for you, can you let go now?" she spoke louder.

"Oh, sorry." He spoke as he let go of her hand, which was surprisingly warm. "Look, you're part of my squad until further notice, we'll be meeting at the bridge at 9:00 tomorrow." He spoke before leaving. He walked in front of her and she noticed the Uchiha logo on his back and smiled sadly.

_-Looks like we've got a lot in common, Uchiha. - _She thought as she went the other way towards her apartment. She lived alone, and she liked it that way. She washed her clothes, ate something, and then went to bed.

-------------Next Day-----------------

Hitori heard her alarm clock go off and smacked it. She was not a morning person and so she tried to go back to sleep, but the beautiful sounds of morning kept her up.

"Damn birds, shut up!" she spoke as she put her face in her pillow. She got up and took a shower. She brushed her teeth, and washed her face, and then brushed her hair. She then walked over to her closet.

"I should probably wear something different, but what?" she spoke as she began to look around. She picked out a tight black tee with the symbol for blood on it and some blood red shorts. She wore fish netting underneath the shirt and wore a black choker with a small skull on it. To top it off, she wore black gloves and tied her hair in a small black ribbon. She did wear a little make up, just some eyeliner and occasionally some lip-gloss. She looked in the mirror and made sure everything looked ok. She grabbed Chishio and a piece of toast before heading out for the day. She walked over to the bridge to see Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura already there.

"Where's your sensei? And I thought I was late." Hitori spoke as she sat down.

"Hey, I'm sorry to hear about what happened yesterday, are you ok?" Sakura spoke.

"Yesterday my friends were slaughtered in front of my very eyes and now you have to nerve to ask if I'm ok?" she spoke coldly. She saw how Sakura's expression changed and her eyes softened. "No, I'm ok, it's just hard to believe how one day can change your entire life." She spoke smiling. Sasuke looked over at her.

"I've just noticed this. That's a big sword, almost as big as Zabuza's." Naruto spoke.

"You fought Zabuza Momochi?" she spoke curiously.

"Well, it was mostly Kakashi-sensei, but we helped him out every once in a while. It turns out that this guy named Gato was after that old guy." Naruto spoke. "It's a long story, but everything was ok." He spoke.

"I see." She spoke. "So where is that sensei of yours, and Yuuyaku-sensei should be here by now, too. I wonder what they're doing?" Suddenly all of them paled.

_Ewwwwwwwwwww!!_ They thought except for Naruto because he's just Naruto.

"Isn't Yuuyaku Kakashi's girlfriend?" Naruto spoke, not quite getting it yet. That's when it hit him. "Ewwwwwwwwwww!!" he exclaimed.

"You're not the sharpest kunai in the pouch now are you?" Hitori spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he spoke angrily. He then heard her laugh.

"You are so much like Koujou its crazy." She spoke sadly. "I really do miss him, Reiketsu, too."

"Well cheer up, we're your new team mates, at least for a while." Naruto spoke.

"True." She spoke laughing slightly.

"So do you like ramen?" Naruto spoke.

"I love it." She replied.

"Do you like shopping?" Sakura spoke.

"For clothes, yeah." She responded.

"So how do you fight?" Naruto asked. She felt like being a smartass and pointed to Chishio. "Well I know that, but what else?"

"A little bit of everything, genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu, but most of my ninjutsu are based on fire, my favorite element." She spoke. "There's just something so soothing about it, or maybe I'm just weird." She thought.

"You're weird." Naruto and Sakura both spoke.

"I know what you mean, it gives of these certain vibes that tend to make you relax." Sasuke spoke.

"See, he gets it." She spoke. That's when Sakura began to notice something between them.

_Inner Sakura: Back off girl, Sasuke's mine!_

"Umm, Hitori-chan, could you come over here with me for a second." She spoke as she walked over to a tree several feet away.

"I don't know if I should even go over there or not." She spoke.

"She's probably gonna lecture you about Sasuke's hers and that you need to back off." Naruto spoke.

"Oh please. Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?" she spoke while looking at him. "Well do you?" she asked again.

"I don't need one, they'll just slow me down, distract me from my goal." He spoke.

"Yeah, that makes sense." She spoke sort of disappointed. Sasuke noticed but didn't say anything. "So should I go over there or not?" she asked again.

"I wouldn't." Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either." Naruto spoke.

"Oh well, if I she wants me to shed a little blood then that's her problem." She spoke as she got up and walked over to her. When she walked over, Sasuke began to check her out, he wasn't quite sure why, but he just wanted to. Naruto saw him and glared.

"Quit checking Hitori-chan out!" Naruto spoke angrily.

"I wasn't, I was looking at her sword, loser." He spoke slightly blushing.

"Whatever." Naruto spoke as they looked over at her.

"Hey Sakura, did you need something?" Hitori spoke.

"Ummm, yeah, about Sasuke, he seems interested in you and I was wondering if maybe you could---"

"Back off? What did I do? And no, I won't back off. Sasuke doesn't even want a girlfriend and if he had to have one, what makes you think that you've got a bigger chance than I do?" she spoke irritated.

"Now, now knock it off girls." Yuuyaku suddenly spoke as she and Kakashi walked up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Fanning the Flames 

"Where the hell have you two been? We've been sitting here since 9 o'clock!" Hitori spoke angrily they began walking towards the rest of the group.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't figured out Kakashi time yet." Yuuyaku spoke happily.

"Kakashi time?" they all spoke, including Kakashi.

"Whatever time he tells you he'll be there, add at least 2 hours and 45 minutes. And there you go, that's Kakashi time." She spoke.

"Well that makes sense." Hitori spoke.

"Yeah, it does." Naruto spoke.

"How'd you figure that out?" Sakura spoke.

"When I first starting dating him, the first date, he showed up an hour late, and the next time, 2 hours, and so forth. So I've been keeping track of the timing and found out a pattern. Kind of sad, right?" she then spoke. "But oh well, you gotta love him." She spoke as she kissed him through his mask.

"Yuck." they spoke.

"So let's get some training done, shall we?" she spoke. "Ok, Hitori and Naruto, ninjutsu."

"Huh?" Naruto spoke.

"It's how we used to train, we would spar only being able to use a certain art: ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu. That way, we can learn from each other and strengthen the team. That's how I trained my students, but I have no clue what kind of training Kakashi does for you three." She spoke thoughtfully.

"We did the bell test." Kakashi spoke with a smile.

"Ugh, I hated that." Yuuyaku spoke. "You poor, poor children. Now hurry up and start!" she spoke as she pushed the two out onto the field.

"You don't have to push, geez." Hitori spoke as she got into stance.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you because you're a girl." Naruto spoke.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you because you're a shrimp." She replied. It was true; she was the tallest of the four gennin.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he exclaimed as tons of Narutos appeared everywhere, surrounding her.

"That's a jounin level technique, how'd you learn that?" she spoke curiously.

"Uhh, long story but yeah." He spoke as the clones ran towards her. Hitori unsheathed her blade and smirked. She then commenced to attack them. She simply swung it, hitting seven out of the twenty that he'd created. She then dropped Chishio and jumped up before making hand signs. She ended up making several clones of her own that surrounded the huge group, trapping them in the inside. The clones began glowing, and whenever Naruto touched one of them, he would catch on fire. "What kind of clones are these?"

"They're my fire clones, I wouldn't touch them if I were you." She spoke as she made several more hand signs. "Ninja Art: Grand Fireball Technique!" she exclaimed as a massive ball of flames went down and burnt the remaining Narutos, and her own clones, causing them to poof away. She landed gracefully on the ground on the other side. She smirked at the huge fire before walking over and picking up Chishio. She took it and put it back in its sheathe. She then walked over to a tree and unsheathed it again before slamming it against it.

"Why'd she do that?" Sakura spoke.

"I don't know, she's weird." Yuuyaku spoke. Then they watched as the tree collapsed and the area was covered with dust. When it cleared, it left a beaten up Naruto in place of Chishio. His last remaining clone disappeared as she smirked.

"I'm not weird, I just know who my sword is." She spoke smirking. Her hand then began to glow a light red as the sword suddenly appeared out of the water and shot towards her.

"Is it gonna hit her?" Sakura spoke, faking concern.

"She is such a show off." Yuuyaku spoke as the blade turned the very last second and she grabbed the handle before spinning around and putting it back in its sheathe.

"That was awesome Hitori-chan!" Naruto spoke.

"You don't stay down very long, now do you?" she spoke as they walked back to the others.

"Nope." Naruto spoke. "Go who's going next?"

"I'm gonna go against Sakura." Yuuyaku spoke.

"Ha! This'll be good." Hitori spoke while watching them walk out. "I say, taijutsu. I doubt she knows anything else."

"Why yo---"

"Chill girl, I'm your opponent, not her." Yuuyaku spoke as she grabbed Sakura's collar and dragged her out onto the field.

"Ready? Begin." Hitori spoke as the two women just stood there.

"Well are you just gonna stand there?" Yuuyaku spoke. Sakura glared and threw a shuriken at her and she dodged at the last second. "Is that it pinkie?" she spoke. "And I just noticed, you've got a really big forehead, and you're flatter than a 10 year old boy (disclaimer- 2nd one goes to Naruto Abridged Series on Youtube XD)."

"Well not everyone's blessed with big boobs you know!" Sakura spoke as she ran towards her with a fist in hand.

"Either that, or its just you." She spoke as Sakura began to attack her with all of her strength.

"I guess that's one way to get her to fight." Hitori spoke sighing. "I remember when she did that to me. She can get so annoying, and she's really bossy."

"Tell me about it." Kakashi spoke.

Yuuyaku was currently dodging all of Sakura's attacks with ease and Sakura was getting tired pretty fast.

"Is that all you can do? I don't know how you're going pass the exams." Yuuyaku spoke curiously.

"Exams?" Naruto spoke.

"I have no clue what she's talking about." Kakashi spoke.

_-She's got a point, Sakura is just way too weak to go through that, and I'm going to have to talk to her about it. _Kakashi thought. _Probably just let Hitori take her place, or something. -_

After a few minutes, Sakura gave up and went home. Kakashi and Sasuke decided to do some training with the sharingan as Yuuyaku and Hitori watched in interest. Naruto ran off with Sakura, leaving the pairs alone.

"Wow, that sharingan is really impressive." Hitori spoke.

"I think you're more interested in the holder of it." Yuuyaku spoke as she looked over to see her blushing. "He's a cute kid, and he's gonna be a really hot guy when he gets older, if you're lucky, he'll turn out like Kakashi." Yuuyaku spoke laughing.

"He's really strong and he's pretty hot, but he said he didn't want a girlfriend, so oh well. What does it matter what I think." she spoke sighing. "Wait, you've seen him without his mask?" Hitori spoke.

"Yup. It took forever for me to get it off. I finally decided to just use my female persuasive techniques, and well la!" she spoke.

"That's mean, bribing him like that. That's kinda screwed up." Hitori spoke.

"You're telling me." Kakashi suddenly spoke as he and Sasuke walked up.

"When did you two get there?" Yuuyaku spoke while looking at Hitori who was looking away with a really big blush on her face.

"We heard everything." Kakashi spoke. He watched as Hitori suddenly got up and began to walk away really fast. After walking a while, that she approached some guy in a black jumpsuit holding up the Hokage's grandson by his collar. She then saw a girl next to him, followed by Naruto and Sakura and the two kids that Konohamaru hung out with.


	6. Chapter 6

"That hurt, snot face!" he spoke.

"Knock it off. You're gonna get it as it is!" the girl spoke

"It was my fault. I was fooling around…" Sakura spoke.

"Put him down you big ape!" Naruto spoke.

"I just want to play with him a little while we're waiting for the nuisance to get here." He replied while tightening his grip.

"You-son-of-a-" Naruto spoke while running towards him. The guy simply created a chakra string and tripped him.

"What a wimp! Is that the best Konoha's Gennin can do?"

"Of course not." Hitori spoke as she suddenly appeared in front of him with a kunai to his throat. "Put the kid down." The guy quickly did what she said, but she didn't move the kunai. "I wonder what your blood tastes like?" she spoke as she began to cut him.

--------------------Jounin---------------------------

"Seeing whom I invited here, you may be able to guess what we are here to discuss." The Hokage spoke.

"Is it time already?" Kakashi spoke curiously.

"Have you informed the Lords of the other lands yet? Because I believe I have already seen some of them in our village. When is it to be?" Asuma spoke.

"One week from today."

"Isn't that rather sudden?" another one spoke. The Hokage smirked.

"To make it completely official, I hereby announce seven days from now, on July 1st, we shall begin conducting examinations for Journeyman Ninja- The Chuunin." The Hokage spoke.

---------------------------------------Gennin---------------------------------------------------------

"Get away from me you freak!" he spoke as he pushed her back. He then watched as she licked the kunai before spitting it out. "Yuck, yours is gross." She spoke while walking over to the tree where Sasuke was sitting in and sat down. She looked at him and waved.

"I got it." She spoke.

"How'd you know I was up here?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not stupid." She spoke.

"So tell me, what are you doing in our village?" Sasuke spoke.

-------------------------Jounin-------------------------------------------------

"Now then, we'd like to hear first from those who have overseen the training of our newest junior ninja. Masters Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Yuuyaku. So tell us, do any of you have, among your charges, any Gennin you'd like to recommend for this year's journeymen exams? Although, before that we can even consider them, they must have completed a minimum of eight missions. Beyond that, employ your own judgment as to whether they are ready to aspire to the next level. You may begin, Kakashi."

"Cell number 7, led by Kakashi, consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hatake that two of them are ready for the Chuunin selection exam. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

"And Sakura?" the Hokage spoke.

"I can't let her participate, she'd be killed. She'd be way too distracted with Sasuke to take something as strenuous as this."

"Tough words, Kakashi." Yuuyaku spoke.

"She should pursue medical techniques, instead. Hand to hand combat isn't good for her." Kakashi spoke.

"I see, very well." The Hokage spoke. "Next."

"Cell number 8, led by Kurenai, consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Yuuhi, that I am as certain as my esteemed colleague that all three are ready for the Chuunin selection exam."

"Cell number 9, led by Yuuyaku, consisted of Izumi Haru, Riku Haji, and Akadono Hitori. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Zansho, that Hitori is ready for the Chuunin selection exam."

"Cell number 10, led by Asuma, consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Sarutobi, that I am equally as certain that all three are ready for the Chuunin selection exam."

"In that case, Hitori will be considered part of cell 7 to form a complete cell for the Chuunin exams." The Hokage spoke.

"Yeah, that'll work." Yuuyaku spoke. "She seems to be getting along with them rather well."

------------------Gennin-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh look. Another little brat." The boy responded.

"Get lost." He responded.

"It's Sasuke! Oh how cool!" Sakura spoke.

"How?" Hitori and Naruto both spoke.

"So come down little squirrel. You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" he spoke as he took off the thing on his back.

"Don't tell me you're going to use Karasu for this." The girl spoke.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our entire village. It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children. Have you forgotten why we came here?" An unknown voice spoke. Everyone turned around to see a boy hanging upside-down. He had reddish brown hair and mint green eyes. He also had a tattoo over his left eye. Hitori was standing right next to him and simply looked over.

_-That's the one with the Shukaku-_. Chishio spoke.

_-Well if is isn't Chishio? - _Shukaku spoke in Gaara's mind. They exchanged smirks before he turned back to the other two.

"But Gaara, they started it. The little one slammed into me!" Kankuro spoke.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara spoke.

"You're right. I was out of line. " Kankuro spoke.

"We're sorry, okay Gaara?" the girl spoke as Gaara disappeared and reappeared on the ground between them.

"I know we're here early, but we didn't come here to play around."

"I swear it won't happen again." Kankuro spoke.

"Let's go." He spoke as he began to walk away with the others.

"Wait!" Sakura spoke.

"Yes?" Gaara replied.

"According to your headbands, you three come from the village Hidden in the Sand. You're country is one of Konoha's allies, but according to our treaty, your ninja are not permitted to cross the border without authorization. State your business. We can't just let you go your merry way."

"Ever heard the old saying about it being darkest at the base of the brightest light house? Weren't you informed, any of you?" the girl spoke. Everyone shook their heads no. "As you guessed, we're junior level—"

"Cut the crap and get to the point." Hitori spoke impatiently.

"Fine, we're here for the Chuunin exams, happy?" the girl spoke annoyed.

"Yeah. I am. You guys can just be on your way now." She responded.

"Hey you! What's your name?" Sasuke spoke as he jumped out of the tree.

"Who me?" the girl asked blushing.

"No, the spook with the gourd." He commented. The mentioned boy turned around.

"Sabaku No Gaara, at your service. And you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He spoke. He then turned to the girl that was standing behind him.

"Akadono Hitori." she spoke.

"Hey don't you wanna know my name!" Naruto screamed.

"No. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

"So what to do you think?" a guy spoke. He was sitting in a tree with two others. A girl and a boy, both from sound.

"None of them are of any importance except for Konoha raven hair, the spook from the sand, and little miss vampire. Keep an eye on them."

-----------Squad 9--------------------

"Hey! Hey! Hey, did you hear? The Chuunin exam's coming up word is that they'll be letting members of the rookie class compete for the first time in five years!" Rock Lee spoke.

"No way. It probably has something to do with the rivalry among the jounin elite." Tenten spoke.

"I doubt that, they say two of them are in the cell trained by Kakashi. And the 3rd person that is to be substituted is Akadono Hitori." Gai spoke.

"Did her squad not get attacked and both of her team mates were killed? Even their sensei sustained severe injuries, and yet she returned without even a scratch." Rock Lee spoke.

"It's really suspicious." Neji spoke.

-------------Next Day------------------------

"Sheesh. Ok, look! Are we going to just stand around and let them get away with this? Why is it whenever we get called out, we end up waiting like dopes for the challenger to show?" Sakura spoke.

"She's right! Say it, Sakura!!" Naruto spoke.

"I mean, think how I feel. I overslept and I didn't even get to blow-dry my hair!"

"Yeah, it's not right. I overslept, too. And I didn't even pause to wash my face or brush my teeth!"

"Eww. Gross."

"Heh."

_-Why do these two always wake up feeling dramatic? - _Sasuke thought.

--------2 hours and 42 minutes later------------

"Morning guys." Hitori spoke as she walked up to them.

"Where were you?" Naruto spoke.

"I was sleeping. I just got up about half an hour ago." She spoke while laughing slightly.

"Geez, you really overslept." Sakura spoke.

"No, I just went by Kakashi time." She spoke. "They should be here any minute now." As if on cue, the couple suddenly appeared.

"Morning." They both spoke.

"It's almost 12 you idiots." Hitori spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah, we know. Umm Sakura, we'd like to talk to you for a minute." Kakashi spoke.

"Ok sensei." She spoke as she and the two jounin walked off.

"So you guys have been here since 9?" Hitori spoke.

"Yeah." Naruto spoke.

"That's funny. I got to sleep in so late." She spoke.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Naruto spoke.

"It's about the Chuunin exams, Sakura's too weak to take it and they want me to take her place in your squad. How would you two feel about it?"

"That'd be cool." Naruto spoke.

"As long as you don't get in my way." Sasuke spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to." She replied. That was when they saw them return. To their surprise, Sakura had a big smile on her face.

"You look happy." Hitori spoke.

"I am, I'm gonna become a medical ninja, like Yuuyaku here. So Ha!" she spoke while getting in Hitori's face.

"I'm happy for you, but don't think that it makes you any less of a bitch. I feel bad for your future patients." She replied smirking. Sakura glared at her but said nothing.

"Just try and be nice, in the end it was Sakura's decision to let you compete." Yuuyaku suddenly spoke. Hitori looked up at Sakura and she was smiling.

"Why would you---?" she began to speak.

"You want to get stronger don't you? You want to be able to beat those guys who killed your friends, there's no telling how much stronger they're gonna be now that you're on their trail. And besides, I really don't like fighting. " Sakura spoke as she handed her application to Hitori who took it and smiled.

"Thanks, this means a lot." She spoke as they hugged each other.

"I'll catch you guys later." Sakura spoke before walking off.

"That's all we had to tell you. Report to room 301 by 4:00, 5 days from now." Kakashi spoke before poofing away along with Yuuyaku.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hitori spoke before getting up.

"See ya." Naruto spoke.

"Later." Sasuke spoke. They each went a different direction and went home.


	8. Chapter 8

------------------5 days later----------------

Sasuke arrived first, followed by Hitori, and finally Naruto.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey Naruto." Hitori spoke as the trio walked into the building. They approached a huge crowd that was gathered at a door.

"Is someone as talent less as you really planning to take the Chuunin Exam? Why bother? Bunch of wet-behind-the-ears snot noses." a boy spoke to Rock Lee.

"You said it!" the other one spoke.

"Please…we're begging you…. let us in." Tenten spoke. Suddenly one of the boys slapped her.

"That's just cruel." A random guy spoke.

"What did you say? You misunderstand! We're just trying to spare you. The Chuunin exam is an incredibly difficult…and we should know. We've failed it three times so far. There are people who made it, then immediately gave up on being shinobi…others ended up crippled some reduced to vegetables, we've seen it all! Besides that, Chuunin are cell commanders. They lead their units. The responsibilities for failed missions and dead shinobi rest firmly on their shoulders. And you little punks have the nerve to apply? We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand."

"That sounds good in theory…." Hitori spoke.

"But you better let us through, and drop the force-field illusion you've created while you're at it. We have business on the third floor." Sasuke spoke.

"What are they talking about?" another random guy spoke.

"Who knows?" yet another one spoke.

"Heh. So you figured that out, eh?" the other boy spoke.

"Hey, not bad, but just seeing through it isn't enough!" the boy screamed as he prepared to kick Sasuke who prepared to block him with his own. Suddenly Rock Lee stood up and blocked both of their kicks.

"Phew." He spoke.

"Hey, that's not what we agreed. You're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves." Neji spoke.

"B-But…." he replied while looking over at Hitori.

"Here we go again." Tenten spoke while shaking her head. She watched as he walked over to Hitori.

"Um, Hi. My name is Rock Lee. You're Hitori, aren't you? Would you like to go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!" he spoke grinning.

"No, thanks, and that won't be necessary." Hitori spoke as he hung his head down. Naruto laughed at him.

"Hey you two! What are your names?" Neji spoke while looking at Sasuke and Hitori.

"It's common courtesy to give your name first." Sasuke replied.

"Never mind him, I'm Akadono Hitori."

"You're rookies, aren't you? How old?"

"Yes I am, I'm 12." Hitori replied.

"I don't have to tell you a thing." Sasuke spoke turning around. He then began walking towards the stairs. They found room 301 and opened the doors.

"A lot of people, which means a lot of competition." Hitori spoke smirking.

"Hey Sasuke, you made it." Ino spoke while hugging him from behind. Hitori grabbed her by her ponytail and yanked her off.

"I really don't think he enjoys to be tackled by his fan girls. Here's some advice, if you like a guy, you should make him like you back, not hate you. I don't know how the typical bitch's mind works, but glomping isn't the answer, despite what you've been told." She spoke before letting go of her hair.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Ino spoke back angrily.

"I was just speaking for my teammate who actually has some self-control and thinks before he acts. He may not be able to hit a girl, but I sure as hell can." She responded. "So if you want to hit me, go ahead and try." She spoke smirking. Ino growled before raising a fist at her. Hitori grabbed it and pulled her forward before punching her square in the face, causing her to fly back a while. She slid back and hit the wall. (As you can tell, I hate Ino.) Everyone looked at her in shock. "Girls like her piss me off, they're pathetic." She spoke.

"So it looks like almost everyone's here for this stupid thing. I'm curious though, why are you here with these two, Hitori?" Shikamaru spoke.

"Sakura decided to pursue a different goal, and since the spot was open, I took it." She replied.

"So what exactly happened to your squad?" Shino asked. He thought the same as Neji.

"We were attacked and both of my teammates died and my sensei was wounded."

"I find it hard to believe that you weren't hurt, but you were covered in blood." Shino spoke.

"What are you getting at?" she spoke angrily.

"Nothing really, its just suspicious." He replied.

"Whatever, I didn't kill them so save it." She spoke coldly.

"Hey guys, I'd keep it down if I were you. You're all rookies right? Fresh out of the academy? You've attracted a lot of attention you know." A guy with silver hair and glasses spoke.

"Your point? And who are you?" Hitori spoke. She then noticed that Yuuyaku came through the door.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto." He responded.

"Hey, I wanna talk to you for a sec. Hey guys, good luck." She spoke as she walked out along with Hitori.

-------------------Hitori and Yuuyaku----------------

"So what's up?" Hitori spoke.

"Don't use Chishio unless it absolutely necessary, and I mean absolutely necessary. You're becoming careless, and the more times it takes over, the easier it gets. Just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing, these exams were pretty difficult in my opinion. Wish everyone luck, later." She spoke as she began walking down the hallway.

"Later." She responded.

--------Meanwhile everyone else-------------------

"Even though I've failed a lot of times, I was still able to gather information on a lot of competitors here. Pick someone and I bet I'll have something on them."

"Akadono Hitori." Sasuke spoke while glancing at the door.

"Hmm, right here." He spoke as he held out the card. "Age: 12, uses a variety of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Uses a demonic sword known as Chishio that takes over her body during terms of intense rage. Has completed 9 D-Ranked, 6 C-Ranked, and 1 B-Ranked mission with just her sensei. Pretty impressive for a gennin in my opinion. She seems like a tough opponent, I'd keep my eye on her." Kabuto spoke. The doors suddenly opened and Hitori came back in. Kabuto quickly hid the card.

"So what was that about?" Naruto asked.

"Yuuyaku sensei just wanted to wish all the rookies good luck, that's all." She spoke happily. "So what's with the cards you're holding?" she asked.

"Name someone in this room that you're curious about." He spoke. Hitori looked around and locked eyes with Gaara. She then smirked and turned back.

"Sabaku No Gaara." She spoke.

"Alrighty, let's see what we've got." He spoke as the data appeared on the card. "He's a rookie from the Village Hidden in The Sand. He's completed 8-C Ranked and 1 B-Ranked. But adding onto that, he's never even gotten a scratch on him from any of them. There's not much about him, not that many applicants showed up this year, but there's another village that has recently sprung up, the Sound. I don't know much about them, they're still quite mysterious and it's a small village." Kabuto spoke.

------------Sound Ninja Trio-------

"That kid is calling us small." Dosu spoke.

"Well let's get rid of some of the mystery, then." Zaku spoke as the trio headed towards them.

--------------------Rookies------------

_-Someone's coming. -_ Chishio spoke. Hitori began to look around. She then saw them approaching. They were heading towards Kabuto.

"Head's up, Kabuto." She spoke as he looked at her curiously before someone suddenly appeared and tried to punch him. Kabuto had excellent reflexes and dodged, but then his glasses broke and he fell to the ground.

"Listen, you are never to insult us again." Dosu spoke as the other two snickered.

"3 against 1, doesn't seem very fair. The fact that you're afraid to take him on alone kind of speaks for itself, now get lost!" Hitori spoke as she walked over and helped Kabuto. "Are you ok?" she spoke. Kabuto nodded.

"I have no clue what they did though." He responded as he got back up.

"Listen girl, you really don't wanna fight me." Zaku spoke.

"I think I should have the right to decide who I want to fight." Hitori spoke. "Although right now, I just want you to go back into whatever little hole you came from." She spoke as her eyes began to turn red, which took them all back. They felt a dark aura around her and it intimidated them a little. As a matter of fact, everyone felt it. Suddenly there was a small explosion and a huge group of people appeared.

"Listen up you bunch of baby faced degenerates. It's time to begin the 1st exam. I'm Morino Ibiki and as of now, you're worst enemy. Hand in your applications and I will explain the exam once everyone is seated." He spoke. Hitori ended up sitting by herself.

"This test is based on appoint reduction system. Contrary to what most of you are probably used to, you start off with a perfect score of 10 points. It's minus 1 for every question you get wrong. Also, your tests are scored as a team, if one of you gets a 0, then the whole group fails. The sentinels you see around you are going to be watching your every move and be warned, their eyes are sharp. For every incident of cheating, 2 points will be deducted from your score. Anyone that is fool enough to get caught by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. Show what exceptional shinobi you can be." Ibiki spoke. "I will give out the 10th question15 minutes prior to the end of the exam, you have 1 hour. You may begin!" he spoke.

-----------Hitori---------------

_-These questions are way too hard for any gennin to comprehend. How do they expect us to get the answers? Oh I get it, they want us to cheat, but do it so well that you're not caught. Heh, pretty smart. - _She thought as she took some of her hair and brushed it over her shoulder allowing her blade to be visible to anyone behind her. Her eyes went a dull red and she began writing answers down. You wouldn't know how she was doing it, but if you were sitting behind her, you would've seen a small red eye towards the handle of the sword that was currently looking at other people's tests. It was originally there in case of a sneak attack from behind, but oh well; you could cheat with it, too.

---------Fast Forward until 15 minutes before exams ended---------

"I will now announce the 10th question. You have two choices, if you take it and get it wrong, then you will never be able to become Chuunin, or you can leave right now and try again next year. So what'll it be?" Ibiki spoke. A lot of people gave up, but all of the rookies stayed. Both Sasuke and Hitori were concerned about Naruto and Hitori noticed how much he was struggling. Knowing him, he didn't even get any answers down and he had too much pride to just give up. She noticed how much this was killing him and started to raise her hand. That is, until raised his hand up before slamming it down.

"A ninja never goes back on his word, when I said I was going to become Hokage I meant it, and no stupid test is going to stop me!" he spoke grinning.

"Very good, Naruto." Hitori spoke smiling. She looked around to see that he convinced some people to stay.

_-Wow, this kid's something- _she thought.

"Last call for quitting." Ibiki spoke. He then smiled. "Congratulations, you've all just passed the 1st exam."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That was easy." Hitori spoke.

"You could've taken the easy way out, but that's hardly ever the case in a ninja mission. Shinobi must go blindly into a situation, regardless the numbers for the pride of their nation. Those who left didn't have the courage to face the challenges that come along with Chuunin." He spoke. Suddenly a rock appeared through the window, scaring everyone. The rock then shot out several kunai that created a sort of banner and a woman suddenly appeared. Everyone sweatdropped.

"What the?" Hitori spoke.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I'm the proctor for the 2nd exam."

"You're early." Ibiki spoke sighing as Anko laughed.

"Oops. Now listen up you maggots follow me and we'll get the 2nd exam started." She spoke as she calmly walked out. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll cut the number in half." She spoke smirking.

-----------Area 44--------------

"Each of your squad leaders must go and retrieve either an earth or heaven scroll. Your job is to steal the one that you don't have, so that you have a complete set. Do not, I repeat do not, open the scrolls until you reach the tower. Got it? Now go sign the waivers for me would ya?" she spoke as the teams nodded and Sasuke walked over and got a scroll and came back.

"So which one did we get?" Hitori spoke as they began walking towards their gates.

"Heaven." Sasuke replied as the person undid the lock.

"You may begin." They spoke as the trio eagerly jumped in.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: When Orochimaru steals the face of that person, was that a guy or a girl, because in the anime, they say that she's a girl, but here in the manga, they refer to him a boy, someone help me with that please XD And I still think that he looks like a girl, even though I'm technically trying to follow the manga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a few seconds after the exam started, team 7 heard someone scream.

"That was fast." Hitori spoke.

"Uhh, I gotta take a leak." Naruto suddenly spoke as he began to unzip his pants.

"Take one over there you idiot, I'm a girl." Hitori spoke while turning away. Naruto quickly came back.

"Oh, man! What a relief, I'm feeling good now!"

"It's about time, I missed you." Hitori spoke as she walked up to him and leant in for a kiss. Naruto smirked before closing his eyes as well. He then suddenly felt himself being punched in the stomach, followed by being kicked in the face.

"If that didn't confirm it, I don't know what would." Hitori spoke.

"Wh-what was that for?" he asked.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hello, I'm right in front of you, bleeding."

"Sure you are, Naruto's right handed and yet you didn't even bother to put his pouch on the right side, plus he got a cut from the proctor at the beginning of the exam that you also forgot. Not very good with transformations, now are you?" Hitori spoke. They watched as Naruto poofed away leaving a ninja from rain.

"Since you've forced me to come clean, why don't you two do the same? Which of you has the scroll?" he exclaimed as he ran towards them. Hitori calmly unsheathed Chishio before jumping out of the way as Sasuke did his Phoenix Flower Technique. They then took out kunai and tried to stab each other for a while. Sasuke noticed Naruto who was on the ground tied up.

"Hitori, get Naruto! He's right over there!" he exclaimed as the guy threw more kunai. Sasuke quickly dove behind a branch, which served as a shield. He then noticed the letter bomb attached to it. It was too late for him to do anything as it exploded and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Better and better. One false move and I'll kill you. Now hand over the scroll!" the guy spoke as he held a kunai to his throat. He then felt someone put a kunai to his throat.

"Too bad he doesn't have it. If you want the scroll, you'll have to kill me." Hitori spoke as she backed off. The guy took his kunai and ran towards her. She smirked before letting him stab her. The guy smirked as the other two watched.

"Hitori!" Naruto spoke, but then she poofed away, leaving a log. Suddenly the guy felt himself being stabbed in the shoulder by Hitori who was right behind him the whole time.

"You bitch, I'll get you yet!" he spoke as he jumped off.

"I'll be waiting." She replied as she turned to the guys. They then sat down.

"Remember this, if we get separated again, we can't trust each other blindly. It could end up like this did." Sasuke spoke.

"I propose a password." Hitori spoke while glancing at a straw in the ground. "You can pick one, I really don't care."

"Listen very carefully. I'll say it only once. It's a poem called Ninki—Ninja Opportunity. When I ask for it, here's what you respond: We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide, quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate." Sasuke spoke.

"Ok got it." Hitori spoke.

"And you expect me to remember that how?" Naruto spoke.

"You're an idiot, even I got that." Hitori spoke.

"We need a better password! How about swordfish?" Naruto spoke.

"I'll take the scroll." Sasuke spoke as he stood up. Suddenly a kunai whizzed past Naruto's face.

"Oww, what the—" Naruto exclaimed as he held his hand over the cut.

"Another enemy?" Hitori spoke as a gigantic gust of wind appeared, leaving a trio of ninja standing there. Everyone hid and watched them.

"Are you ok?" Hitori suddenly spoke to Sasuke.

"Stay back, don't come near. What's the password? The Ninki." He replied.

"Oh, ummm. We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide, quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate."

"Good." Sasuke spoke as he lowered the kunai.

"You guys alright?" Naruto suddenly spoke as he emerged from the bushes.

"Not so fast, what's the password?" Hitori spoke.

"Oh right Ninki. We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide, quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate." He then watched as the two smirked. Hitori ran towards him with her blade in hand and swung at him. He dodged in a very un-Naruto like way. She then watched as he smirked before transforming back into a woman.

"So what gave me away?" the girl spoke.

"We knew that you were underground, eavesdropping on everything we said. That's why I chose that kind of password. The kind that the real Naruto would never manage to memorize." Sasuke spoke.

"I'm not technically on this squad, but I've fought with Naruto several times and he never dodges like that, ever." Hitori spoke.

"I see, watch and wait, eh? This is going to be more fun than I thought!" she spoke as she took off her hat.

"Why does everyone pick Naruto to transform into?" Hitori spoke.

"Because he's such a loser." Sasuke replied.

"I suppose you'd like our earth scroll, wouldn't you? Since you've already got a heaven scroll!" she spoke as she began to eat it. Hitori and Sasuke watched in disgust as she ate it whole.

"Eww. How the hell is she doing that?" Hitori spoke.

"Now, shall we see, just who will be stealing scrolls from whom? We'll fight to the death!" she spoke as she began to pull at her eye. Suddenly they were trapped in a genjutsu. Hitori instinctively bit her lip, causing her to escape it, but Sasuke wasn't so lucky. She looked at him to see that he was throwing up.

"Shit, not good." Hitori spoke as she walked over to him.

_-She wasn't affected by the genjutsu? The girl did her homework. That sword is very interesting as well. - _She/he thought.

"Get up Sasuke, c'mon!" she spoke as she tried to get him up.

"There's no use, I'm sure you'd be the same way had you seen what he's seen. The poor boy's petrified." She spoke smirking.

"Not quite, I can still move, a little, just enough to do this!" he spoke as he stabbed himself in the leg with a kunai and jumped away with Hitori.

_Amazing! The boy stabbed himself so that he would be able to focus on the pain and block out fear and illusion. And it didn't even affect his little friend there. Heh, just as I thought, there is far more to these two than to the common prey. _She/he thought.

----------Meanwhile----------

"I'm the shinobi who'll become Lord Hokage. So don't mess with me. I got better things to do with my life than end up a big snake turd! Right, now to find Hitori and Sasuke." Naruto spoke.

--------------------Sasuke and Hitori-----

"How's your le—mmph!" Hitori tried to ask until his hand covered her mouth.

"We've got to move fast, or he'll find us again!" he spoke. "The question is how to evade him, umm, ummm…how do…we…. run?" She got mad and ripped his hand away from her mouth.

"Look, I'm not Sakura. I can be useful." She replied. (Burn XD) She then noticed a giant snake approaching them. She quickly took out Chishio and cut its head off. "See I told you!" she spoke. Sasuke was freaked out.

"Whoa, my chi was so out of whack I overlooked a giant snake!" Sasuke spoke angrily. He then landed to see something begin to morph out of the snake that Hitori had slain.

"No fucking way." Hitori spoke as the woman morphed out of the corpse.

"For shame, letting your guards down! Stay on your toes, as good prey should! It makes the chase so much more rewarding for the predator!" She exclaimed as she began to stretch and circle her body around the tree, slithering just like a snake. They watched as several shuriken were thrown in her path, causing her to halt.

"Sorry you guys, but I can't remember that stupid password!" Naruto suddenly spoke.

"Naruto to the rescue, hunh? You're completely psyched to be saving the day, but now would be a good time to run for your life! This guy is way out our league!!" Sasuke exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Heh heh. My compliments on your stunning defeat of the giant snake Naruto!" she spoke.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Or something." Naruto spoke quite lamely.

_-I've got to stop this before he gets us all killed. This is all I can think of. -_Sasuke thought as he deactivated his sharingan.

"If it's the scroll you want, come and get it! Just take it and go!" Sasuke spoke.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Hitori and Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke! What the heck do you think you're doing!? Is this some sort of clever way of beating the enemy? By handing over everything we've got?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well done, you're obviously natural born prey, instinctively knowing that you're only hope lies in the chance of the predator being distracted by some tastier bait!"

"Come and get it!" he spoke as he threw it to her. Naruto suddenly jumped down and grabbed the scroll.

"Stay out of this, you'll ruin everything!" he yelled. Suddenly Naruto punched him in the face.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Hitori spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I forgot the stupid password, so I can't prove it, but this so called Sasuke is obviously a fake!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Naruto!" Hitori spoke.

"Naruto you idiot, I'm me!" Sasuke spoke.

"That's bull! And you're the idiot, idiot! You're a coward, which Sasuke isn't. So you're not him!!! I'm not sure we need to be afraid of this guy, and even we did hand over the scroll, there's no guarantee that he'd spare us! So, even if you were Sasuke, I'd still be telling you you're an idiot… and maybe chicken, too!"

"Oh Naruto, this is rich!" the girl spoke. "And you're right." She spoke darkly, causing them to all look at her.

"Why bargain, when I can simply kill you and then take the scroll?" she spoke as she bit her thumb and glided it across her arm.

"Shut up!" Naruto spoke as he ran towards her.

"Stop it Naruto!" Hitori spoke as he continued to run towards her. Suddenly a gigantic snake appeared underneath him. The snake simply pushed him, causing him to slam into a tree and cough up blood. Hitori noticed the blood and felt the strong urge to kill. She tried to look away, but it didn't help. She needed to spill blood, here and now, no matter who, or what it was. She then ran towards the girl with her blade in hand. The girl smirked and made the snake open its mouth and eat her.

"Hitori!" Naruto spoke angrily.

"Shit!" Sasuke spoke.

"Poor girl, and I thought she had potential." She spoke. "Now, let's get Naruto, shall we?" she spoke as the snake aimed towards Naruto. He suddenly jumped off and punched the snake, forcing it down. She then went after Sasuke and was about to eat him when Naruto suddenly appeared and blocked it.

"Hey, are you ok. You big chicken?" he spoke smirking. He then felt himself being picked up by her tongue. "Hey get off of me!" he screamed.

"Heh heh the brat of the nine tails is still alive and kicking." She spoke as her fingertips began to glow. She then slammed her fingers onto of Naruto's seal causing his eyes to widen and for him to fall unconscious. Then she just let him fall down. That was when she felt something moving around. She looked down just in time to dodge a blade that had burned its way out of the head. Hitori emerged shortly after, she was panting, but looked fine. She was covered in the snake's blood and had a fiendish smirk on her face. Her eyes were narrowed and were the same color has the liquid that covered her. They watched as her blade began to absorb the blood and made the sword glow a bright red. She then attempted to strike the girl to see her barely dodge.

"You're not so tough without your big snake now are you!" she spoke as she continued to strike her.

"I'd be more worried about your falling friend if I were you." She spoke as Hitori looked down.

"Shit." She spoke as she took out a kunai and prevented him from hitting the ground by pinning him to a tree. "Why didn't you help him, Sasuke?" she spoke angrily. "Didn't you hear what he said earlier? You would think an Uchiha of all people would never let themselves feel intimidated." She spoke angrily.

"I'd focus back on me, now!" the girl spoke as she blew a large amount of fire her way. Hitori dodged and smirked. "I haven't let my guard down on you, oh no! Not for an instant."

"Hitori! Take care of Naruto, I want to finish this by myself." He spoke while activating his sharingan.

"Whatever you say!" she spoke as she walked over to Naruto. She watched as Sasuke pulled several kunai and a windmill shuriken and began to throw them at her. She dodged, and then he jumped down and threw a windmill shuriken at her, catching her off guard. He then wrapped himself around the tree while pulling out several kunai attached to strings. She dodged all of them, but then noticed the strings that he held. She had caught the windmill shuriken in her mouth and was shocked at how he outsmarted her. He began making hand signs before sending a huge amount of fire down the string, burning the girl's face.

"That one so young should have such mastery of the sharingan mirror eye power. A truly, a worthy successor to the honored name of the clan Uchiha! In fact, I believe, I want you after all! It's marvelous fun, having you show me all of your tricks." She spoke as she created the same genjutsu causing him to be paralyzed, along with Hitori. "You really are his brother, aren't you? You can see and conceal things with those eyes of yours that Itachi himself never dreamed of!" she exclaimed.

"Just who the hell are you!" Sasuke spoke angrily.

"I'm Orochimaru, the giant snake. If you'd ever like a rematch, then pass this exam as quickly as you can! I'll see you again, if you manage to beat the three otonin (sound) ninja who answer to me." She spoke as she burnt the heaven scroll.

"Fuck off weirdo!" Hitori spoke darkly.

"That power you showed earlier peaked my interest, you might be useful as well!" he screamed as his head suddenly came out and shot towards her. She couldn't move and simply closed her eyes as she saw him coming. She then felt her blade emit a dark chakra, like it was alive. She opened her eyes to see that the blade had placed itself in front of her neck. Orochimaru had bitten into the blade that then begun to glow. Orochimaru quickly released it with a hiss. "As long as you have that blade of yours, it seems that cannot touch you, too bad it's not the same for Sasuke." He spoke as he bit his neck. "I look forward to seeing you again, Sasuke, in the quest for power!" he spoke smirking. Hitori turned her head to see Sasuke clinching onto his neck in pain.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Hitori exclaimed angrily.

"Just a little something to remember me by." He spoke as he vanished. She then turned to see Sasuke doubled over in pain. He was currently screaming so she ran over to him. Sasuke began clinching his head and continued to scream. "Sasuke! Can you hear me?" she spoke as she grabbed his hand. She then looked over at Naruto who was passed out. She simply hugged him in hopes to calm him down, and it worked, sort of. "What the hell am I going to do?" she spoke frustrated. Sasuke finally stopped struggling, which made her feel at ease. She checked his pulse and sighed. "Good, you'd better not die on me. Same with you Naruto." She spoke as she picked them up and put them inside the roots of a tree.


	11. Chapter 11

Hitori had been up all night long trying to keep Sasuke's fever down.

"One of you needs to hurry up and get up so I can take a damn nap." She spoke while yawning.

--------------Bushes---------

"Heh heh, there they are. As Lord Orochimaru commanded, we'll strike at dawn. And our target is Uchiha Sasuke." Dosu spoke.

"If the other two get in our way, we can take'em out, right?" Zaku spoke.

"Of course." He responded.

"And I thought vampire's slept during the day. As of now, you're off duty. Just wake Sasuke up for us." Dosu spoke as the trio walked out.

"Well you thought wrong, and you're those people that Orochimaru sent, am I correct? Now what do you want?" she spoke yawning.

"We want to challenge Sasuke." Dosu spoke.

"Well, he's out cold so he might not be much of a challenge, but I could fight you if you want." She spoke.

"We have no interest in you, now if you don't move out of the way, I'm afraid we're gonna have to kill you." Zaku spoke.

"I'd like to see you try!" Hitori spoke as she got up and ran towards Zaku who smirked. He then noticed how she began making hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she screamed as small balls of flames began moving towards him. He simply blew them away with sound, but wasn't expecting for her to run straight through the flames and slam her sword into his shoulder. She then punched him in the stomach before kicking him back a couple of feet. She then turned towards the other two who were taken back slightly. Kin tried to throw some needles at her, and she simply either dodged or blocked them as she continued walking towards them. "It's too late, I've tasted blood, and you're not leaving here alive." She spoke. She then ran towards him and swung at him, he simply held his arm up and allowed her to hit his amplifier, causing her to immediately back away while holding her left ear in pain.

"What was that?" she spoke while gritting her teeth.

"It's sound. When you hear one, it's actually those vibrations displacing the air, which tremble against your eardrum. And the human eardrum, the tympanic membrane, ruptures when it is exposed to sound levels in excess of 150 phons. Moreover, if the sound is powerful enough to upset the liquid within the semi-circular canals of the deepest inner ear, it becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance. Heh heh, and it'll be some time before your equilibrium returns. Too bad for you, isn't it?" he spoke walked towards her. To his surprise, she dropkicked him before trying to strike him with her sword. She then tried to get back up, only to fall back down.

"Agh!" she screamed while holding her ear. She still began making more hand signs. "Hitori Style: Fire Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she exclaimed as clones suddenly emerged and ran towards them. Kin simply threw some senbon, but she watched as they were repelled, same with the kunai. The clones continued to run towards her with her barely dodging the attacks. Dosu was quite busy with a few himself, one had touched him and he'd caught on fire. "These are my fire clones, just a little twist to the Shadow Clone Jutsu." She spoke while trying to stand. She got up but was a little wobbly. She then began to make a few hand signs and commanded the clones to bring the two closer together. So now Dosu and Kin were about back to back. She then took out her own stringed kunai.

_I stole this from Sasuke, hopefully it'll work. -_ She thought as she threw them and tied them up. She then began making hand signs. "Ninja Art: Giant Fireball Technique!" she screamed as a huge mass of flames headed towards the couple who's eyes widened. She sat down and caught her breath while waiting for the attack to reach its targets. At the last second, the flames were blown away by the other one. Kin then cut the string and all three were back up. Zaku then reappeared in front of her.

"That was quite the nasty cut you gave me, but not enough to keep me down!" he spoke as he sent a sound wave that made her fly up against a tree and cough up blood before sliding back down.

"Now to get what we came for." Dosu spoke while walking towards Sasuke. He then noticed how Sasuke began to stir. "Oh I almost forgot! We wouldn't want you to continue being a pest." he spoke as he threw a seal onto her, which began to weaken her causing her to scream out. It was like you were burning, and there was no escape from it, she couldn't remove it. Sasuke awoke to hear Hitori screaming like crazy. When he opened his eyes, he saw her on the ground with some sort of seal on her that was causing her a lot of pain. He also noticed how her left ear was bleeding and that part of the forest was burned. He then noticed the three ninja that were currently heading towards them. He quickly ran over to her.

"Which ones did this to you?" he spoke angrily. She opened her eyes and glared at the two guys.

"Who else." She spoke while grunting. "Get this seal off of me, would you?" she exclaimed. Sasuke ripped the seal off of her forehead and ripped it up. He watched as she began to catch her breath. "What happened to you, what are those markings?" she asked curiously.

"They're nothing to worry about. I feel fine, strong, bursting with power! I got it from him." Sasuke spoke.

"From who?" she spoke curiously.

"I understand now I'm an avenger. On the path I walk, I have to do whatever it takes to gain power even if it means selling my flesh to the devil!" he exclaimed.

"Fucking moron." She spoke angrily.

"So it was you two then?" he spoke as he began to glow a dark purple.

"His chakra's immense!" Dosu spoke frightened.

"Snap out of it Dosu! Just because he refuses to die." Zaku spoke as he began to prepare an attack.

"Zaku no! Don't you get it?" Dosu spoke.

"Supersonic Air Slice!" he spoke as he aimed towards him. Sasuke quickly picked up Hitori and placed her safely to the side. "Ha! I blew that pipsqueak to bits."

"What pipsqueak is that?" Sasuke suddenly spoke before hitting him, causing him to slide back.

_-He's fast. -_ Hitori thought. He then saw Sasuke make some hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he screamed as the flames began heading towards Zaku.

"You guys need to be more original." Zaku spoke as he blew the flames away, but he wasn't counting on the shuriken being embedded into them. Zaku covered himself and then Sasuke suddenly appeared beneath him. "What?" he spoke before he found himself on the ground with Sasuke behind him. He was holding him by his arms and he also had a foot placed directly on his spine. Hitori watched as he got this demonic smirk on his face and her eyes widened.

-_Is that what I'm like when Chishio takes over?_ - 

"Heh, you take such pride in your arms, time to bid them farewell." Sasuke spoke as he yanked his arms, causing both of them to break with a sickening snap. He then turned to Dosu who was freaked out. "And there was one more. I hope you're more of a challenge."

"Sasuke, stop it!" Hitori spoke as she struggled to walk over to him. She then grabbed his hand and fell down as she kissed it, causing Sasuke to look down in shock. "I hate to see you like this, calm down!" she spoke pleadingly.

"You're pretty tough! Obviously in your current state, we have no chance of defeating you Sasuke. Please accept this as a token of my admiration and as some reparation for your trouble and allow us to leave in peace. After what we've done it may seem a lot to ask—" he spoke as he put down an earth scroll.

"Just fucking leave already." Hitori spoke angrily.

"As you wish." He spoke as he picked up Zaku and jumped off with Kin.


	12. Chapter 12

"What happened to me?" Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"I'm not really sure." Hitori spoke. "It's good to have you back though." She spoke as she tried to get up and walk towards Naruto, but she still hadn't gone back to normal and fell.

"You need some help?" Sasuke spoke.

"No, I've got it." She spoke as she tried to get back up. She then felt herself get picked up bridal style. "I said that I was fine." She spoke blushing while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're worn out, I can tell. You need to rest." He spoke.

"No I don't, I'm fine." She spoke defiantly.

"You're really stubborn." Sasuke spoke.

"What's wrong with that?" she responded.

"Nothing really." Sasuke spoke as he sat her down near Naruto. Hitori noticed how he began fidgeting and smirked. She crawled over to him and began to shake him gently.

"Naruto, wake up." She spoke softly.

"Leave me alone." Naruto spoke while turning onto his side causing an anime vein to appear on Hitori's forehead as she made a fist.

"I said get up!" she spoke as she punched him in the head, causing him to jump up and look around.

"Watch out, you never know where she could be!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Who are you talking about?" Hitori asked curiously.

"That girl, wait? Where are we?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Welcome back, loser." Sasuke spoke.

"Huh? Sasuke why yo—"

"You guys are hopeless." Hitori spoke while shaking her head.

"So what happened?" Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke chased him off. Don't worry." She spoke. "So how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, you look like you've been through a lot though. Wait, that blood is fresh, when did—" Naruto began to speak.

"I'm fine, I just ran into a little trouble." She spoke as she stood up. "Ha! I can stand now!" she spoke happily. She then yawned and fell back down. "Damn I'm tired." She spoke while rubbing her eyes.

"Well now that I'm up, you can go to sleep if you want, we have time." Naruto spoke.

"But we might want to move to another location, though. We've attracted a lot of attention." Sasuke spoke as he crouched down in front of Hitori who looked at him curiously. "What are you waiting for? Get on." He spoke.

"Huh? Oh right." She spoke as she got onto his back. She then wrapped her arms around Sasuke who for some reason blushed slightly. She then placed her head on his shoulder so that their faces were touching. They then took off towards somewhere.

_-She's always so warm. – _He thought.

--------------2 Days Later 4th day of Exams--------------

"Go under and flail around again. These fish won't last us very long. I want to preserve some for later. Three more times, c'mon stupid." Sasuke spoke to Naruto who was currently trying to scare the fish out. Hitori was working on the fire. She then began making hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Grand Fireball!" she exclaimed as she let it on fire. "Ok, fire's done, have you gotten the fish yet?" she spoke as she walked over to the two idiots that were fighting.

"It's not exactly easy, ya know!" Naruto complained.

"Oh shut up Naruto, if it's that much of a pain, then I'll do it." She spoke before removing her shirt, leaving her in a bikini top. She then removed her shoes and jumped in, splashing Naruto. She came back up laughing. "Here little fishies." She spoke as she dove under and caused them to jump up and into the air. Sasuke pinned three. Hitori then came back up. "Did you get any?" she asked curiously.

"I got enough." Sasuke spoke as he watched her get out of the water. He couldn't help but look at her figure. She was only twelve, but already had the curves of someone in their mid teens. He could only imagine what she'd look like when she got older.

"It's about time, I'm hungry!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to the fire.

"The exam started 4 days ago, right?" Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah." Hitori spoke.

"And it began at around 2:30 p.m. so it will be over in less than 26 hours."

"We seriously need to get going then. People will be getting desperate." Hitori spoke as they began eating. "I really doubt a lot of heaven scrolls are going to be left."

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke replied.

"I mean think about it, first of all, we only started with 13 of each scroll. That means only a maximum of 13 teams that can pass, and if one scroll is destroyed, then another one of the others is useless. And this is the 4th day, that's practically all the test time. It's really frustrating." She spoke.

"We'll have to widen our search to make up for the time and distance we've lost. The next enemy we meet could be our last chance." Sasuke spoke as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Hitori asked.

"Get some water." He spoke as he walked off.

"Hey." Naruto suddenly spoke.

"What?" Hitori asked curiously.

"There's another way to get a heaven scroll, and we don't even have to throw a punch!"

"Mind explaining?" she replied. She then saw him open his bag and pull out a bunch of scrolls. "Oh no." Hitori spoke.

"Oh yes." Naruto spoke. "If it's scrolls they want, I got a million of them. Ninjutsu manuals, recipes for poisons, blank scrolls for taking notes. A few brushstrokes here and a little decoration there, and one of these can pass for a heaven scroll in no time!"

"One problem idiot, what about the writing on the inside?" She replied.

"Well usually these things have some sort of cryptic password written in them that doesn't make sense until you bring both pieces together. So yeah, you probably need that password to get into the tower at the end of the exam. I bet you that's it!" he spoke slyly.

"We don't even know what the inside of a heaven scroll looks like, so what makes you think that we could figure it out. I don't even tell me that you wanna open the earth scroll." She spoke.

"If it holds the secret, I'm gonna open it." Naruto spoke.

"No you're not, remember the rules. We can't open them until after we reach the tower." She spoke.

"But we're in deep dung as it is!" Naruto replied.

"Ugh. Fine open it." She spoke as she looked over Naruto's shoulder curiously. She was prepared to use his body as some sort of human shield in case it was a bomb or something (XD).


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto then began to slowly peel the side of the scroll until a hand stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't you remember the rules?" Kabuto suddenly spoke. He then looked over at Hitori who was hanging her head down in shame.

_-This is the one that he was talking about; Hitori was her name I believe, not too bad looking. - _He thought as he stared at her barely clothed figure. She noticed him staring and glared before walking over and quickly putting her shirt back on, but she left her fish netting off. She also put on her shoes and grabbed Chishio and put the strap back on her. That's when they heard Sasuke coming back.

"You two are hopeless! I can't turn my back on you for one minute!" Sasuke spoke angrily. Hitori simply pointed to Naruto like a small child and Naruto glared at her and pointed back at her.

"This was your fault!" Hitori exclaimed.

"No it wasn't, you're the one who wanted me to!"

"Well you're the one who did!" she responded. She then heard Kabuto laugh.

"Everyone's ok, the scroll wasn't opened so it doesn't matter." Kabuto spoke. "Those who disobey the rules will find themselves in a situation where they will be forced to withdraw from the exam. Last time I took this test, everyone who peeked at the scrolls was hit with a spell of hypnosis the moment they looked inside. They all lay unconscious until after the exam is over. " Kabuto spoke.

"Your name is Kabuto, isn't it? What are you doing out here by yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I wasn't after your scroll if that's what you were implying." He replied.

"Probably not, or you could have just stole it from Naruto right then. But you're still after a heaven scroll, too, aren't you?"

"Nope, I've already got a set. See you around." He spoke as he began walking away.

"Wait!" Sasuke spoke. "Fight me."

----------Bushes-------------

"Sweet…!" a ninja spoke.XD

----------Squad 7----------

"Fight you?" he replied curiously.

"I'm sorry but we're getting really desperate, don't take it personally." Hitori spoke.

"Hey, you guys think! Kabuto just saved our butts, you know!" Naruto spoke.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we have no choice." Hitori spoke.

"I tried to warn you before. Challenging him is the only way we'll be out of the forest I time to pass this test." Sasuke spoke.

"That's a lie." Kabuto responded. "You're more interested in making a big gesture than in reaching your goal. Otherwise you wouldn't have run the risk of issuing the pretentious formal challenge. You put me on guard and assured yourself a fair fight. If you were truly committed you would've just blindsided me. That's what being a ninja is all about." He spoke while adjusting his glasses. "I don't think less of you for being that way, in fact let me show you the path that you should tread. But let's move while we discuss it. The smoke from your fire and the aroma of those fish you roasted can be smelled for quite a distance. By now, every wild animal or enemy in the area must be moving in on us."

-------------Bushes------------

"Rats." The guy spoke as he left.

--------Squad 7----------

"Are there even any enemies left this late?" Sasuke spoke.

"That was a dumb question." Hitori spoke.

"Lots of them." Kabuto spoke.

"If you were more alert, you'd know it, too. It takes intelligence to win battles in territory like a jungle or forest and do you know what the intelligent thing is to do? We all share a common goal right? The tower in the center of the forest. So the closer we get to the end of the exam, the more people will be carrying scrolls to the finish line, making the tower and its vicinity the likeliest place to find them."

"So its best to just go with an ambush?" Hitori asked.

"You're one third right."

"Huh?" she responded.

"First, we're not the only one's that figured it out. And second, there will be people that want to collect extra scrolls. And some people just wanna kill off competition." Kabuto spoke.

"Right, they might want to help out somebody or use them for bribery. Gotcha." Hitori spoke.

"You're pretty smart, aren't you?" Kabuto spoke while glancing at her.

_-This guy freaks me out. - _She thought.

"So that's why you didn't just take off after helping us. You're vulnerable, too. Safety in numbers, eh?" Sasuke spoke.

"Right." Kabuto spoke.

-------Several Hours Later--------

"We're in view of the tower, here's where the fun really begins." Kabuto spoke.

"Then let's get to it." Naruto exclaimed. Suddenly they heard something moving around.

"An enemy, so soon?" Hitori spoke as Naruto threw a kunai at a giant centipede.

"Aw, man, it was a centipede!" Naruto spoke sadly.

"Pretty big though." Hitori spoke.

"Naruto, the idea here is not to attract any attention. Let me make this really simple for you. If we stomp through the forest like a herd of elephants, we're basically trumpeting our arrival to everyone around. And they'll throw us a welcome party, but one that we'll surely not enjoy. So starting now, let's keep it quiet and remain out of sight." Kabuto spoke.

---------------Nightfall--------------

"Ok, something's wrong." Hitori spoke. "We would've reached the tower by now." She then walked over to the bushes and sighed. "Take a look you guys." She spoke. When they looked, they saw the same giant centipede.

"Apparently, we're already enjoying someone enemy's warm welcome." Kabuto spoke.

"So this is a genjutsu?" Sasuke spoke.

"That's what it looks like, and we fell for it. We've been very, very cautiously running around in circles." Kabuto spoke.

"Not to mention, we've been being watched." Hitori spoke.

"It would make sense, waiting for us to wear ourselves out so they can move in on us." Sasuke spoke.

"Then they must realize our strength is fading…" Hitori spoke.

"So they'll make their move soon." Kabuto finished.

"Just great." Hitori spoke as enemies began to come out of the trees; there were tons of them, just crawling around.

"Here they come!" Sasuke spoke.

"Hah! Yep, just about the perfect handicap." Naruto responded.


	14. Chapter 14

"There are a lot of them. Not to mention all the clones." Kabuto spoke.

"Heh heh. You're all trapped, like rats." One of them spoke.

"We'll see about that!" Hitori spoke as she ran towards them and began to destroy the clones with Chishio. "See, you're not so tou—what the?" she spoke as they morphed back to their original forms. Sasuke activated his sharingan and threw some shuriken at the one who held the kunai ready to strike her. The shuriken went straight through and the kunai headed right towards Sasuke who couldn't move.

"What are you---get down!" Kabuto spoke as he pushed him down. Kabuto ended up getting a kunai into his shoulder.

"Sasuke get up!" Hitori spoke. "Kabuto, are you ok?" she asked as she ran over to him.

"I'll be fine." He responded.

"Surrender your scroll!" one of them spoke.

"Does the fact that they physically hurt Kabuto mean these guys are solid clones and not just illusions? Even when clones have some substance, they usually fade away once you beat them, and these guys are still here. So is this genjutsu after all? Which is it?!" Naruto spoke.

"They are just illusions, genjutsu cast by the enemy!" Sasuke spoke.

"So how do you explain Kabuto's wound?" Hitori spoke curiously.

"They're watching, synching the illusion's attacks with their own, thinking that we're fighting actual shadow clones." Kabuto spoke.

"Bunch of wimps. They want to wait until we're worn out." Hitori spoke. Naruto suddenly began making tons of shadow clones that continuously kept canceling out the illusions.

----------------About 4:00 a.m.-----------

The three ninja decided to finally show themselves. One of them looked at Hitori who was breathing heavily.

"I know you. You're the one that maimed my shoulder, and here you are again making us work hard all night. I'm so glad there's time for a little taste of payback!" he spoke as Hitori's eyes widened then she smirked.

"As if? Now who's trapped like rats?" The real Hitori spoke, along with the others.

"Nice work, Naruto." Sasuke spoke as the clones disappeared.

"Wh-what the---? No way! When…? How did they?" he spoke in disbelief.

"Suckers. Hey guys you're showing your tails just like the dirty, double-crossing, demon critters you are! Hah!" Naruto spoke as he made even more clones. "Pretty slick, eh? You were thinking the shadow clones were my whole act, but they were just a distraction to keep you from noticing I was single handedly impersonating my entire team!"

"And while he was doing that.." Sasuke spoke.

"We sneaked up behind you.." Hitori spoke.

"Using genjutsu to beat you at your own game!" Kabuto finished. They then watched as Naruto fell to the ground.

"You've expended your chakra, Naruto. We'll take it from here." Hitori spoke as she grabbed Chishio's handle. That is until Naruto suddenly got back up and punched a guy in the face, causing him to fall back, right onto his teammates.

"No way, I won't stand around and let you have all the fun!" Naruto spoke.

"Well, you do have some skill, however; that doesn't mean we're completely out of luck." One of them spoke as they began making hand signs.

"Oh no you don't!" Hitori spoke as she grabbed three kunai and stabbed them. Naruto then appeared and kicked them over, yet again.

"Very good, Naruto!" Hitori spoke laughing slightly. "Oh look, the sun's up." She spoke as the group looked up. Hitori got their scroll and smirked.

"Heaven scroll, yay!" she spoke happily. They then walked to the tower and Hitori was helping to carry Sasuke. They then heard someone come out of the bushes.

"Huh? Oh, it's you guys." Kabuto spoke.

"You're late." Yoroi spoke.

"Sorry, I ran into a little trouble." He responded.

"But it's all good! Thanks to you, our group now has a complete set of scrolls, same as you do!" Naruto spoke.

"Don't thank me, you earned them. The way that you came through in the end was amazing Naruto. This is the door we enter through. Good luck, everyone. Give it your best!" Kabuto spoke.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied back as they walked back to their door.

----------Kabuto-------

"What was the outcome?" a man spoke.

"He's already exceeded all projections, sir. I've kept a careful record of his progress, along with the girl's throughout the exam. I figure you'll need this." He spoke as he handed it over to the man.

"And how was he?" the man asked.

"Heh heh, it almost sounds like you're a little bit worried Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto spoke.

"No, I'm just curious to hear your opinion as one of my sound ninja spies."

"That's not really necessary is it? Because, just like always, the decision is yours alone."

"Heh, I do so enjoy your intelligence. Good work." Orochimaru spoke as he vanished.

-------Team 7----------

"There's no one here." Naruto spoke.

"Ok, look, I'm sorry but you're getting too heavy." Hitori spoke while glancing at Sasuke. "Can you at least stand?"

"When you were hurt I carried you." Sasuke spoke. "It's only fair that you should help me." He spoke smirking.

"Well I never asked for your help back there anyway." she spoke defensively.

"So now what do we do?" Naruto spoke.

"Shut up, I'm trying to read that." Hitori spoke as they all looked up at a giant poster.

"If heaven…your desire… I don't get it!" Naruto spoke. "And what's with the blank space?"

"It's got something to do with the scrolls. It has to." Hitori spoke as Naruto took them out and handed one to her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Naruto spoke as they began to open the scrolls.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hunh? What is this?" Naruto spoke.

"Human, mankind?" Hitori spoke. "Wait, this a summoning spell. Naruto drop the scrolls and stand back!" she spoke as the trio stood back and watched. A figure began to appear through the smoke.

"Hunh?" Naruto spoke.

"No way." Hitori spoke.

"Y-you're…" Sasuke spoke.

"Hey kids, it's been a while, eh?" Iruka spoke. "You three look like you've really been through the wringer."

"I get it, so if we had looked at the scroll before we reached the tower, you would've knocked us out or something, am I right?" Hitori asked.

"Exactly."

"Aren't you guys glad that you didn't peek?" Sasuke spoke.

"Oh shut it." Hitori spoke while sticking her tongue out.

"Well it looks like you've made it, barely. Congrats on passing the 2nd exam. This calls for a celebration; I wish I could take you out for ramen at Ichiraku---" he didn't get to finish because Naruto had tackled him.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"H-Hey Naruto let me finish!" Iruka spoke as Naruto continued to scream 'Yeah!' Hitori walked over to the wall where Sasuke was sitting and slid down.

"Does he ever stop?" Hitori spoke.

"Nope." Sasuke responded.

"So what character is missing in the sign?" Hitori asked curiously.

"The word that goes there is a description of what a Chuunin should be. The single character belongs in the blank space is from the one form the interior of the scrolls. It's "jin", meaning one person or all people. The challenge of seeing who survived these past five days was a part of the exam designed to test the applicants' basic Chuunin abilities. You all passed with flying colors. Chuunin are the unit commander class responsible for leading their teams. They can only do so by a combination of intelligence and strength. I can't emphasize it enough, learn it…. live it. Believe it from the bottom of your heart! Keep the Chuunin directive foremost in your mind as you move on to the next exam. That's it, the entire message." Iruka spoke as he poofed off.

----------------Chuunin Exams-----------

A/N: Ok, I was going to type up the Hokage's speech at the Chuunin exams from the manga, but damn, it goes on for like 7 pages. I refuse to type that, sorry. ---Enjoy Gaarafan0509

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…. Forgive my interruption, Lord Hokage, but…if you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over to me, Gekko Hayate, proctor of the third exam." A man with a bandana spoke. He had bags on his eyes, and looked like he was sick.

"…Go ahead." The Hokage spoke.

"Good to meet you, everyone…I'm Hayate. Uhh… before we start the exam. I must ask you all to do something for me…" he spoke coughing. "Umm…you see… there are some preliminaries to the exam proper…and whether you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you manage those."

"Preliminaries, like what!?!" Shikamaru spoke.

"Why can't we just get on with the 3rd exam?" Hitori asked angrily.

"Well… I don't want to say that the first two exams weren't demanding enough…but the truth is we still have too many applicants." He spoke coughing. "Under the traditional rules of the exam, we have to have a preliminary test to reduce the number of applicants who'll proceed to the third exam. As Lord Hokage mentioned a number of honored guests would be observing you during the third exam, so we must make the exam intense, tight, and fast moving. Hmm so anyway now that you know something of what it's really all about. Any one who doesn't feel up to the challenge, either physically or mentally, can walk away. Just take one step forward because the preliminaries start now!"

"Now!" Kiba spoke.

"Well, I'm outta here." Kabuto suddenly spoke.

"What!" Naruto spoke.

"Ummm aren't you Yakushi Kabuto of Konoha? Ok you can go." Hayate spoke.

"Hey Kabuto, what's up with you quitting?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but those guys we fought beat the crap out of me. And ever since my scuffle with those sound ninja prior to the first exam, I've been totally deaf in my left ear. Now you're saying this could be a fight to the death. And I just don't think I'm up to that!"

"Well there's a familiar face, eh? If memory serves me, this is about the same point at which he dropped out last time. I wonder, what on earth could he be thinking? Yakushi Kabuto, according to his dossier he's tried and failed 6 times now." Anko spoke.

"What sort of record has he got?" the Hokage asked.

"Ordinary, unremarkable. In his academy days, he was an average student, earning mediocre grades. It took him three attempts to pass his finals and graduate. Since then, he's completed 2 C-Ranked and 14 D-Ranked missions. There's nothing noteworthy in the records of any of his battles, except.."

"Except?" the Hokage spoke.

"Except for something that happened before he even entered the academy. Do you remember hearing the tale of a young boy that was brought back from that battle at Kikyo Pass?"

"I do, yes. If I remember correctly, the story was that a jounin elite ninja of the medical corps took in an enemy youth who had survived on the battlefield. And he's that child?" he spoke in disbelief.

_-Fun's fun. But technically I'm a spy here, and now is hardly the time to blow my cover. - _Kabuto thought. (blah blah blah Yoroi blah blah)

_-Ugh, another wave of pain, they're coming more and more frequently, blast it! -_Sasuke thought.

"So uhh, it looks like no one else is bailing out." Hayate spoke.

"If it bothers you that much, then maybe you should quit." Hitori whispered to him. "You won't be able to fight with that distracting you and then you could get even more hurt. I don't want to see you get your ass kicked because of this thing, it's killing you isn't it?" she spoke concerned.

"Don't talk about it. Shut up and leave me alone. I'm an avenger, this is more than just a test for me."

"Who do you think you're talking to? That mark is really hurting you, and I hate to see you suffer like that." She spoke seriously.

"Save it, I'm not turning away from my path just for you." He spoke bitterly, which took her back a little. She then glared before looking away.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is no-holds-barred combat. Each pair of combatants will fight until one of them is dead or unconscious, or admits defeat. As soon as you sense that your opponent is overpowering you, immediately concede your loss, if you value your life. Uhh since we don't want a total blood bath on our hands, there may be cases where we want to ascertain that there is an undisputed winner and step in to the match. But don't count on that. From here on out, the key to your fate is held in….."

"Open it." Anko spoke as a massive screen appeared from the corner.

"Ummm this electronic scoreboard. At the start of every round, we will display the names of the two combatants competing in that match. So ummm, not to hurry you all to the slaughter, but let's begin. We'll know announce the first two names."

The screen showed Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi.

"Akado Yoroi, Uchiha Sasuke. You two have been selected to compete in the first bout, any objections?"

"No." Yoroi spoke.

"I'm good." Sasuke spoke.

"Everyone other than the two combatants should move to the upper gallery now." Hayate spoke.

------------------Sasuke and Yoroi fight------

-Sasuke wins

----------------Shino and Zaku-----------------

-Shino wins

----------- Kankuro and Misumi---------------

-Kankuro wins

--------Hitori and Ino----------------

"Heh, what are the chances that I get to take out the little bitch myself?" Hitori spoke as she jumped down to face Ino who also jumped down.

"Yamanaka Ino, Akadono Hitori. You two have been selected to compete in the 5th bout, any objections?"

"None at all." Hitori spoke.

"Nope." Ino spoke.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna use Chishio for this." Hitori spoke as she removed it and placed it on the side of the arena.

"Then what are you gonna fight me with?" Ino spoke.

"I don't need anything more than my bare hands." She spoke as she got into position.

"Why yo---" Ino screamed as she ran towards her with a fist in hand.

"Not this again." Hitori spoke as she grabbed her hand pulled her then punched her. Suddenly she poofed away and the real Ino came down from above while throwing kunai. Hitori smirked and simply jumped out of the way of the oncoming kunai until Ino finally landed and began to run towards her once again. She made several clones attempting to confuse her and it worked as Ino suddenly got Hitori in the face causing her to stumble back. "You wanna try that again? Maybe a little harder." she spoke smirking. "Perhaps just a little, but be careful not to break a nail." She spoke. There was a short period of hand-to-hand combat, Ino was basically wearing herself out and Hitori took a few hits, but didn't really fight back. Suddenly out of nowhere, Hitori decided to pummel her down. Everyone watched as Hitori turned around and basically began to beat the crap out of her. She gave her one good punch before backing off. "Listen you, girls like you I cannot stand. Walking around like you know everything but let's just face it, you don't have a clue. All you care about is looks and boys, you're not fit to be a kunoichi, never have and never will be." She spoke as she walked over to get Chishio.

"You think I'm all about fashion, do you? Well watch this!" Ino spoke as she took out a kunai and cut her ponytail off and threw it onto the ground. Hitori walked back over and stood back in front of her.

"You cut off your hair? Oh my god!" she spoke fake gasping. Hitori turned to the proctor. "Can I just kill her?" she asked nonchalantly which took everyone back. She saw the proctor nod and then she unsheathed her blade and prepared to strike her, that was when she noticed that her feet were frozen. She looked down to see that she had embedded chakra strings into her hair that were currently making her immobilized. "What the?" she asked curiously. That was when she noticed Ino making a hand sign before falling over.

----------Sidelines-------------

"What happened to her?" Yuuyaku spoke.

"It's Ino's mind transfer technique, she's able to take over your body and soul." Asuma responded.

"Oops, bad mistake, very bad mistake." Yuuyaku spoke seriously.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi spoke.

"That girl down there possesses two different souls, her own and the demon Chishio's. If she runs into the latter, she's as good as dead." Yuuyaku spoke as they watched intently.

"So what's with that sword exactly?" Shikamaru spoke.

"It gives her an improved chakra that is full of demonic energy, very powerful stuff, in return that she gives it some of her ordinary chakra. The more the two mix, the more the sword becomes part of her." Yuuyaku spoke.

"And what happens when they merge together?" Shikamaru spoke.

"Hell." She replied laughing slightly.

--------------Hitori's Mind--------

Ino was currently walking around Hitori's soul. Just being there really gave her the creeps. The hallways were solid black and there were dimly lit red lights that served as guides to several doors. Behind these doors were all of her memories. As she continued to walk down it, she came to a large door at the end of the hallway. It was pure white and black vines growing all over it. Several red stones were placed randomly about it along with a few seals of sealing and silver chains. It was very elegant, yet it gave off a dark aura. Ino felt herself drawn to it, like she wanted to know what was kept there. She couldn't control her movements as she began removing the chains and seals that covered the door. She slowly placed both of her hands on the doors and pushed them open. She slowly walked in only to find pitch darkness. She heard the door suddenly close, followed by the lighting of several candles in the room. They started at the corners of the doors and wrapped around the room that was circular. In the middle of the room was a throne. It was covered in red and black silk and had several stones on it. The floor was covered in red rose petals as she looked around for anyone. Suddenly she sensed someone appear behind her. She quickly turned around to see a woman; she looked about 25 and was very beautiful to say the least. She stood about 5'8'' and held a mischievous smile on her face. Her silky smooth blood red locks of hair cascaded over her frail shoulders and framed her face, adding to her beauty. It reached all the way to lower back and spread out slightly. Her eyes were the same shade of crimson, heavily outlined in black eyeliner. Her lips were painted the exact same shade, a cherry red. She wore an elegant Chinese style dress that complimented her slim and curvy figure. It was a simple black and slit all the way to her hip and she wore black heels that complimented her already long legs. The dress cut off near her ankles and was sleeveless, exposing her strong yet completely feminine arms that ended with sharp black nails. The top of the dress split towards the top of the dress exposing a little cleavage, not too much, but enough to throw the typical male off. Overall, she looked like some sort of dark goddess or a vampiress. Ino watched as the woman simply walked past her and gracefully sat down on her throne.

"It's been so long since I've had company, but I'm curious, why are you here?" she spoke. Her voice was soft yet held a commanding tone to it. Ino was at a loss of words at this woman.

"Um, well you see, I---" she began.

"You weren't invited here were you, you came here on your own, why? Did you wish to see me for yourself or what?" She spoke as a glass suddenly appeared in her hand. It was either blood or wine, Ino couldn't tell and she didn't want to ask. Ino simply stood there and said nothing. "Well the way it looks to me, you've been caught trespassing in a place where you don't belong. I'll give you to the count of 5 to leave this place or consider yourself dead." She spoke while taking a sip of her drink. Ino's eyes widened as she suddenly felt this wave of dark power fill the room. It was suffocating and if she didn't leave soon, she'd choke. She quickly canceled her jutsu and returned to her body. When she came back she was panting heavily with her eyes wide. Hitori soon returned to her normal self and unsheathed Chishio and began walking towards her, slowly and menacingly. Her expression was blank until she got the same mischievous smile on her face as the woman. She then leant over and tilted her chin up.

"Surrender." She whispered. Ino cringed away from her touch and scrambled back.

"I-I give up!" Ino spoke while getting up. "Now stay away from me!" she spoke terrified.

"You heard her." Hitori spoke as she glanced at the proctor who nodded.

"Winner is Akadono Hitori!" he spoke as the two girls went back to their respective squads.

"What on earth?" Asuma spoke.

"She must've met Chishio, poor girl." Yuuyaku spoke while sighing.


	17. Chapter 17

Remaining Chuunin Matches and Winners 

----Tenten and Temari------

-Temari wins

-----Neji and Hinata---------

-Neji wins

------Shikamaru and Kin------

-Shikamaru wins

------Naruto and Kiba--------

-Naruto wins

---------Gaara and Lee----

-Gaara Wins

------Dosu and Chouji-----

-Dosu Wins

-------------Couple Days Later--------

Kakashi was currently climbing up the side of a mountain with one arm tied behind his back when his foot slipped. He quickly opened one of the gates and came up with the strength to get to the top. He got up to see both Sasuke and Hitori standing there patiently.

"Yo." Sasuke spoke.

"It's about time." Kakashi spoke.

"Well I had to wait for this moron to get out of the hospital." Hitori spoke while laughing slightly.

"Well, let's get to training shall we?" Kakashi spoke.

"Can you teach me the Lightning Blade thing that Yuuyaku told me about?" Hitori asked.

"Well, that depends how well you can focus your chakra. I want you to gather up a large amount of it into your hand. Can you do that?" he asked.

"I'll try." She spoke as she began to summon chakra into her left hand. Her hand began to glow red as it gathered into one giant mass. She was having trouble but she kept on making it grow larger. "How big do I let it get?" she spoke as the chakra continued to gather.

"As big as you want. Whichever amount you think it takes to take down your enemy." Kakashi spoke.

"So if I wanted to, hypothetically, kill you how much would it take?" she spoke as she continued to struggle with it.

"That depends, not much if you used Chishio's." he responded. "Once you think you're going to lose control of it, just let it go. Unleash it over there, on that rock." Kakashi spoke as Hitori then began to run towards it with her chakra in hand. When she hit it, the chakra was forced into it, leaving a huge dent. It wasn't really deep, but it was wide. She was out of breath and fell to the ground.

"How was that for my first try?" she asked.

"First of all, you took too long to gather up the chakra, second you didn't compact the chakra enough to make it effective, and third, you needed to pick up way more speed to make it count." Kakashi spoke.

"Did I do anything right?" she spoke sighing.

"You hit the target." Kakashi spoke smiling. Hitori just glared at him and looked away.

"Oh well, that was my first time ever doing anything like that. Give me a break." She spoke blushing.

"Now, you try Sasuke." Kakashi spoke as they watched him gather up chakra. Sasuke had a little less trouble with gathering it and did a way better job at compacting it. He then applied more chakra to his feet that allowed him to run faster and hit the rock straight on. It was a lot deeper, and a lot smaller. "That's it Sasuke, very good." Kakashi spoke.

"That wasn't fair, he already knew what to do. He got to learn from my mistakes." She spoke while crossing your arms.

"Or maybe I'm just better than you." Sasuke spoke.

"It must be." she spoke sarcastically.

--------------------- Chuunin Exams 1 month later--------

"Where's Sasuke, and where's Hitori?" Sakura spoke.

"That girl could be dead for all I care." Ino responded.

"Your just mad because she beat you pretty badly from what I've heard." Sakura spoke.

"She's just getting a little last minute training with Sasuke and Kakashi. I should probably go get her, though. Same with Sasuke." Yuuyaku spoke as she poofed off.

---------Naruto------------

"Hey, where are Sasuke, and Hitori?" Naruto spoke while looking around.

"Hey, stop fidgeting! Stand still and face forward, toward the guests."

------Hokage-------

"So you can't find Sasuke or Hitori yet?" the Hokage spoke.

"I'll go get them, no worries." Yuuyaku spoke as she suddenly appeared then disappeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests, welcome and heartfelt thanks for gathering here in Konohagakure for the Chuunin Selection Exam! We will now begin the matches of the final round between the 9 candidates who advanced in the preliminaries. Please sit back and enjoy!" the Hokage spoke to the entire crowd.

"9 candidates, it seems you're missing a couple." The Kazekage spoke.

------Proctor-------

"Before we begin I have a few announcements, look here." He spoke as he showed them the match ups, which shocked them. "There have been a few last minute changes. Look again and confirm your assigned opponent." He spoke.

_-So now I'm going against Hitori who's going against Temari, got it. - _Shikamaru thought. -_That girl is so creepy, though. -_

"Hey! Hey!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?" the proctor spoke.

"Sasuke and Hitori aren't here yet, so what's gonna happen?"

"If they don't arrive by the start of their own match, they'll lose by forfeit!" he spoke.

----------Kakashi------------

Hitori and Sasuke were currently back to back catching their breaths when Yuuyaku suddenly appeared.

"You idiots are late, you know that right?" she spoke.

"Huh? How late?" Hitori spoke.

"Maybe about 20 minutes late. And you're fighting two matches today, Hitori." She spoke.

"Why? I thought I was just gonna fight that Temari chick. What happened?"

"Dosu was killed, so you have to fight Temari, then Shikamaru." She responded.

"Great, when's my match?"

"You've got the second to last match and Sasuke, you're second, so I'd hurry up if I were you." Yuuyaku spoke seriously.

"I'm gonna go watch, later." Hitori spoke as she and Yuuyaku poofed off.


	18. Chapter 18

------------Proctor---------

"Listen up, all of you. This is—" he began to speak until they heard a small explosion just to their right. Everyone watched in curiosity as the smoke cleared and left Hitori standing there.

"Yo!" she spoke as she walked over and stood with the others.

"Where's Sasuke?" the proctor spoke.

"That's the greeting I get? What am I, his keeper?" she replied. "He'll be here, don't worry." She spoke smiling.

"As I was saying. The landscape may be different, but just as with prelims, there are no set rules. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat unless I determine that a clear winner has already been decided, in which case, I'll stop the match before anyone's killed. Understand?" he spoke. Everyone nodded. "All right, match one Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. You two stay down here and the rest of you proceed to the waiting room outside the arena."

"I hope he wins, he needs to keep that promise to Hinata." Hitori spoke.

"There's only one way to find out, just sit back and watch." Shikamaru spoke while glancing at her. They made their way to the room and watched as the proctor announced the beginning of the first exam.

----Naruto and Neji-----

-Naruto Wins

"Holy shit, he actually did it!" Hitori spoke. "Go Naruto! Yeah!" she spoke while cheering for him.

"Wow, he actually won! I thought that he was one of those unslick guys, just like me." Shikamaru spoke.

"Unslick guys?" Hitori and Shino spoke.

"You know, the opposite of the cool guys who always have the girls going gaga over them. But now, I think he's got me beat. This is bad, it's depressing!"

-----------Kages-------

"Ho ho, the crowd is astir!" the Kazekage spoke.

"Yes, it was a rousing battle." The Hokage responded.

"..No.. I believe their excitement is more in anticipation of the next fight. For all of the curious shinobi rulers and Lords, no other match is more highly anticipated! By the way, has he arrived yet?"

"That's the thing, we still haven't had any news of Sasuke. Considering Orochimaru's involvement, perhaps it would be better to announce a forfeit now, before the crowd becomes rowdy." His guard whispered.

----Crowd--------

"What's going on, hurry up and start the next match! How long are you guys gonna make us wait, huh?" a guy yelled.

"What is going on?" Ino spoke.

"Men are idiots, remember that girls. He'll be here, eventually." Yuuyaku suddenly spoke.

-------------Naruto----------

"What could he be doing? Is he not coming at all?" Shikamaru spoke.

"He's training, I was just with him, and he needs to hurry his ass up though." Hitori spoke angrily.

"The wise man does not court danger, a prudent decision." Shino spoke.

"What are you talking about, of course he'll come, no doubt about it." Naruto spoke while glancing at Gaara who looked back. Hitori also glared at him, causing him to glare back. Shikamaru just looked at them weirdly.

--------------Kage-----------

"There's no other choice, as the rules dictate, Sasuke will be eliminated by forfeit." The Hokage spoke.

------------Sand trio--------------

"Ugh. What the heck are we gonna do? Without him, our plan is ruined." Kankuro spoke.

"This is starting to look bad." Temari spoke.

----------Hokage----------

"Lord Hokage, I ask you to stay the declaration of Uchiha Sasuke's forfeit just a little bit longer." The Kazekage spoke.

"Forgive me, but no matter what their level of brilliance, shinobi who lack punctuality are not competent to become Chuunin. Unless we are given a clear-cut explanation to satisfy the shinobi rulers and Lords gathered here. I know of no reason why we should wait for him." The guard spoke.

"I see, but there is sufficient reason. A majority of the shinobi rulers and lord's here, including myself, came here almost solely to observe that match. This boy is the last of the Uchiha clan, and as the leader of the land of wind, I beseech you to allow him to face Gaara."

"Very well, we'll postpone the match, and wait for Sasuke."

"Lord Hokage, are you sure?" the guard spoke.

"Inform the proctor."

"Yes sir." She spoke as he disappeared.

-----Proctor-------------

"Everyone, one of the contenders for the match has not arrived yet. So, this match will be postponed and we will proceed with the next scheduled match!" he spoke. "Well then, the next pairing is Kankuro against Aburame Shino. Please come down."

"I withdrawal!" Kankuro suddenly spoke, causing everyone to look at him. Temari then grabbed her fan and went down to the field. Hitori just stared at her.

"Someone's eager to get the shit beat out of her. He didn't even announce our names yet." Hitori spoke as she jumped down to the arena.


	19. Chapter 19

"A pair of kunoichi? Is this some kind of joke?" one of them spoke.

"Oh shut up, your dumb ass couldn't even make it this far!" Hitori spoke angrily. "These people are so sexist. Let's make this a good one, we're representing the kunoichi of our village." Hitori spoke as they shook hands. Temari nodded.

"Temari and Akadono Hitori, you may begin!" the proctor spoke. Temari immediately ran towards her with her fan in hand about to strike her. Hitori calmly grabbed Chishio and blocked.

"You do realize that you're never going to hit me that, right?" she spoke as she pushed her off.

"We'll see about that." Temari spoke while jumping back. She then opened her fan and blew a huge gust of wind towards Hitori who jumped behind a tree. She noticed how powerful the wind was and sighed.

"How the hell am I going to get her if she fights long range?" she spoke as she felt another gust of wind appear, this time knocking over the tree. Hitori quickly ran out and made some hand signs. "Ninja Art: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she exclaimed as small flames erupted from her mouth. Temari smirked before opening her fan and blowing the flames back at her. To her surprise, Hitori ran straight towards her through the flames and raised her blade to swing.

-----------Naruto----------

"Whoa, did she just go through the fire?" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, you moron, it was an illusion." Shikamaru spoke.

--------------Fight----------

Temari gasped and blocked, only to see the blade go right through her. She then disappeared.

"It was just an illusion?" Temari spoke. Then she felt someone hold a kunai to her neck. She looked over to see that the real Hitori was standing right behind her. Temari simply smirked before crouching down and tripping her with her fan, causing her to fall down. Temari then raised her fan and swung it down on her. She hit the ground and clouds of dust rose, obscuring the view. When the dust cleared, Hitori was nowhere to be found.

"What the—" Temari spoke.

"Up here! Grand Fireball Jutsu!" she screamed as a large ball of flames flew towards her. Temari once again blew the flames away and hit her, causing her to fall back and slide against the ground on her side. Temari smirked before running over to her with her fan in hand.

"Get up Hitori!" Naruto yelled as Temari got closer, but Hitori was still trying to get up. Everyone knew what was about to happen and looked away as Temari slammed her fan down. When the dust cleared, you could see Temari struggling to keep her fan down on Hitori who had quickly turned over and blocked with Chishio. She had laid the blade right above her throat, and Temari was currently pushing down. At this rate, Hitori would end up slitting her own throat. Hitori growled as Temari smirked.

"Gotcha!" Temari spoke. "Now give up before you end up killing yourself!" she spoke as she pushed it closer to Hitori who was struggling to keep it up.

"Hitori cannot fight ba---" the proctor began until Hitori decided to kick her feet, tripping her. Temari stumbled back and fell on the ground. Hitori knocked Temari's fan out of her hands when she fell before slamming her blade down very closely against Temari's throat. Temari tried to get up, but was forced down by Hitori's foot on her chest. Hitori then took out several kunai and pinned her to the ground by her clothes. She then walked away from her feet and stood over her head. She then leant down while picking up Chishio and held it to her neck with both hands. All she had to do was pull and Temari would be decapitated.

"Now we shall see who is cutting who." Hitori spoke while bringing it closer. "I really wouldn't mind cutting your head off, but I don't really feel like making a mess today." She spoke while bringing it even closer.

"I give, I give!" Temari spoke panicking.

"Alright, then that's a win for me." Hitori spoke as she looked at the proctor who nodded.

"The winner is Akadono Hitori!" he spoke as everyone began to clap.

"Yeah! Go Hitori; what you did was kinda creepy, but still. Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Screw that, I'm not fighting her. She's creepy. I withdrawal!" Shikamaru suddenly exclaimed.

"You're no fun!" Hitori replied to Shikamaru.

"Fine, that leaves just Gaara and Sasuke then." The proctor spoke. Suddenly Kakashi and Sasuke appeared with a little wind and a few leaves.

"It's about time, you idiots!" Hitori spoke angrily.

"Did you use it?" Sasuke asked.

"Didn't need to, I'm gonna save it, although I'm sure that you'll need it." Hitori spoke before waving and jumping up into the room with the others.

"Next up, Gaara and Sasuke." The proctor spoke as everyone cheered for them.

"Go Sasuke!" Hitori spoke.

"Beat this guy to a pulp!" Naruto spoke.

"I'm gonna go sit down, you coming?" Hitori asked.

"Nah, I'd rather stay right here." Naruto spoke.

"Ok, well later." She spoke as she walked towards where she saw Sakura and Ino. That was when she noticed Hinata and Kiba on the ground unconscious. She quickly ran over to them. "Hey guys, wake up. What are you doing on the floor?" That was when Chishio warned her that someone was sneaking up on her. She quickly unsheathed her blade and turned to see an ANBU black ops unit. She quickly put her blade back up before rubbing her head. "Oh, it's just one of you guys. Hey can you tell me what happened to them?" She spoke before walking back over and leaning over them. She felt the ANBU lean over her and then turned around and stabbed him with a kunai. "You're not a real ANBU, so who are you?" she spoke smirking. She gasped as they removed their mask, leaving Kabuto's smirking face. "Whoa, Kabuto?" she asked curiously.

"Why hello Miss Hitori." He spoke as she began to close in on her. She then ran out of the hallway to see the entire audience asleep. She then looked to see that the Kazekage was currently holding the Hokage with a kunai by his throat. She then took out a kunai and ran towards where Kakashi, Gai, and Yuuyaku were fighting off ninja. She decided to help them out a little.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"Apparently the sand created an alliance with the sound village and now they're currently trying to destroy Konoha. That Gaara kid and his team took off and I sent Sasuke after them. I want you and Naruto to track down Sasuke and help him out. Here, take Pakkun." He spoke as he summoned a small dog.

"Be careful." Yuuyaku spoke.

"I will, later." She spoke while running towards Naruto to find him standing around with Shikamaru.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked.

"No time to explain, we're supposed to follow this dog and help out Sasuke. You coming Shikamaru?" she spoke as he nodded. "And how about you, Shino?" she spoke.

"I'll take care of Kankuro." Shino spoke.

"Then I'll take Temari." She spoke. "Now, let's go!" she spoke as the group took off.


	20. Chapter 20

Ah crap….I didn't realize this until just now, but if Shikamaru doesn't fight then they can't consider him to be Chuunin material. But I don't think that any of you would've noticed, because I didn't until I reread it to make some final changes before posting. Lol. I apologize you guys, please don't hurt me. He still becomes a Chuunin so don't worry. XD- Gaarafan0509

"So what exactly is going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"The sand and the sound villages are attacking Konoha. We're at war." She replied.

"So Sasuke ran after Gaara?" Shino spoke. "He's an idiot, thinking that he can take all three of them on."

"That's Sasuke for you, trying to be Mr. Big shot." Naruto spoke.

"So how far did they get?" Hitori asked.

"We're not too far, but I sense more enemies, and a lot of them. Someone is gonna have to stop them, so who's it gonna be?" Pakkun asked. Everyone looked at Shikamaru who sighed.

"Fine." He spoke as he stood there. "I'll catch up with you guys later." The remaining people then sped up. They managed to catch up with Kankuro who was the first obstacle to get through. Naruto and Pakkun went on ahead, leaving Shino and Hitori.

"Oh look, two freaks in a row." Kankuro spoke as he unwrapped his doll.

"You've got him right?" She asked Shino who nodded.

"You go after the girl." He responded.

"Ok, good luck." She spoke as she jumped off. Kankuro glared.

_-Temari's good as dead. - _He thought as he tried to stop her, but it was no use because of Shino.

"Naruto!" Hitori screamed as she caught up with him. "How close?" she asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Pakkun spoke as they approached Sasuke, Gaara and Temari. Temari was knocked out and Sasuke was on the ground. Gaara's arm and half of his face had mutated into this monster thing.

"Wha-what is that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"The Shukaku." Hitori spoke as her eyes widened. She then saw him about to attack Sasuke and ran to help him.

"Why do you even bother protecting him?" he asked angrily.

"Because he's my teammate." She replied. "I care about him. When you're willing to risk your life for someone, it means you value them! They're worth protecting." she spoke as she began gathering chakra into her hand. Everyone watched in curiosity, including Sasuke that had gotten up. He looked up to see Hitori standing in front of him while making her own version of the lightning blade. She continued to make it bigger and bigger and even began to mix some of Chishio's chakra into it, making it turn black and red. She then began running towards him with it in hand. "Demonic Strike!" she exclaimed as she shoved it right into the center of the monster, causing it to explode, Hitori was blown back and Sasuke caught her. Sasuke then fell over and was leaning against a tree with Hitori sitting his lap. Hitori had her arms around his neck and Sasuke had his hands around her waist.

"Did it work?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke replied.

"You guys stay out of this. I want to fight him for myself." Naruto suddenly spoke as he blurred in front of them.

"Ok, if you need help, we won't hesitate to come in and help your ass, got it?" Hitori spoke smiling.

"Well you know, they need your help back there, I'll be fine. And I just noticed, you two make a cute couple." Naruto spoke while grinning. They both looked at each other, and then that's when they noticed how they were sitting. They immediately stood up and looked away.

"Sooo, uhhh we should get going then." Hitori spoke awkwardly as Sasuke nodded and they both took off.

"So what's going on in Konoha?" Sasuke spoke.

"There's some sort of war going on, that Orochimaru guy from the forest is helping to lead it. Sound and Sand have united against Konoha. I'm not sure why, but those bastards are gonna pay for trying to destroy our village." She spoke as she quickened her pace just in time to see Shikamaru with Asuma.

"You brought Sasuke, but where's Naruto?" Shikamaru spoke.

"He wanted to handle things on his own, kid's crazy, I swear." She replied while rubbing her head.

"Well I guess the best thing to do is help out back at the village." Asuma spoke as they all headed back. "You know, you really freaked Ino out at the exams." Asuma spoke.

"I'm glad." Hitori spoke.

"What happened?" Sasuke spoke.

"Oh right, you weren't there." Hitori spoke. "She met the demon in my sword while crawling around in my soul. Chishio scared the hell out of her." She spoke laughing.

"What does the demon really look like?" Asuma asked.

"Wait until I'm about 18, you won't be able to tell us apart." Hitori spoke smirking.

"So she's human?" Asuma spoke.

"Mostly." She spoke laughing slightly as they approached the village. "Ok here we go, free for all ass kicking!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her sword and began slaughtering all of them, causing the remaining others to sweat drop. They all then just decided to help out. The remaining ninja were forced to retreat. They ended up on top of the Hokage faces.

"That's right you morons, stay out of our village!" Hitori screamed as they left. "I wonder if Naruto's ok." She spoke.

"Knowing him, he'll be fine." Kakashi suddenly spoke smiling through his mask.

"Quite a view you've got from up here." Yuuyaku spoke.

"Looks like you two have been busy." Hitori spoke.

"You can tell?" Kakashi spoke. Yuuyaku quickly covered his mouth.

"That's not what she meant idiot, she's 12 remember." She whispered.

"Oh yeah." Kakashi spoke.

"What'd you think I was talking about?" she asked naively.

"Nothing." They both spoke. Yuuyaku then yawned.

"I'm tired." She spoke.

"So did anyone get to become Chuunin? Do you know yet?" Hitori spoke.

"We've considered one particular individual." Kakashi spoke.

"Who is it?" Hitori asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Yuuyaku spoke.

"I have a feeling that our next couple of missions are going to deal with reconstructing the village, right?" Hitori spoke.

"Yup. " Yuuyaku spoke smiling. "We're gonna be working your little asses off!"

"Great." She responded. "So did the Hokage kick Orochimaru's ass?" She then noticed how both of them lowered their gaze. She watched as a tear fell from one of her sensei's eyes.

"He sacrificed his life to the death God as a last resort to protect us." Yuuyaku spoke.

"You're lying, old man Hokage can't be dead!" She spoke angrily while beginning to cry. "You said he died for us? What makes us so special?!"

"It's like the Hokage said: You protect the ones you care about and do anything within your power to keep them safe. I believe its one of the best ways to die, to die for someone else, giving the other person a chance to live. Plus, you unleash a strength that you never knew you had. Koujou, Reiketsu, and the 3rd Hokage all had a choice. The Hokage protected his village, and Koujou and Reiketsu protected us. This is why they don't want you to get revenge, there's no benefit to it." She spoke to Hitori who stared at the ground.

"Whatever, let's just call it a day." Hitori spoke as she jumped off.

"Do me a favor and watch over her Sasuke, you're the only one that can actually relate to her." Yuuyaku spoke while glancing at him. Sasuke nodded and jumped off, followed by the other two jounin.

"I like them together. They're cute." Yuuyaku spoke.

"You're not thinking about playing matchmaker again, are you?" Kakashi spoke.

"Why not? It worked last time with Asuma and Kurenai." She spoke happily.

"They're not going out." Kakashi spoke.

"They will, trust me. I know what I'm doing." She replied.

"Sure you do." Kakashi spoke as he watched an anime vein pop up on her forehead.

"I do!" she replied as they approached their apartment complex.

_-Can't wait for you to say that again. - _Kakashi thought as he reached into his pocket and began messing with a small object. It was sleek and round and had one huge circle near the front of it. They lived on the same floor and she lived 2 doors down from him. Yuuyaku quickly pulled down his mask and gave him a short and sweet kiss.

"Love you." She spoke as she unlocked her door before opening it, but she noticed how he kind of spaced out.

"Huh, oh I love you too." Kakashi spoke as he quickly left. He entered his apartment before taking out the ring and glancing at it.

_-I got this ring a month ago, and I still haven't proposed, this is a lot harder than it looks. -_Kakashi thought as he closed his eyes and dozed off.


	21. Chapter 21

-Keep in mind that Kakashi does NOT know where Hitori's apartment is!!

-----------------Yuuyaku 11:00 p.m.---------------------

She was currently staring at herself in the mirror and brushing her hair. She had just gotten out of the shower.

_-Kakashi's been acting really weird lately, he's always spacing out. Is this the first sign of breaking up? -_Yuuyaku thought sadly as she went to bed and began thinking. That was when she remembered to get out her black dress. She got up and began searching for it. That was when she noticed that Hitori's was still with her from her teammates funeral. –_She might need this, I guess I'll run over and give it to her. –_ She thought as she began walking towards her house. Kakashi heard someone leave, and he was curious to see who was up this late. He looked through his window to see no one other then Yuuyaku wearing her pj's while carrying what appeared to be some sort of dress and shoes.

_-Now why would she need those? Where is she going? -_He thought as he got up and followed her. He watched as she began walking towards another building. She knocked before inviting herself in and was soon followed by a mysterious figure that quickly slid inside before closing the door. You could tell that he was male; simply by the way he was built. Kakashi then looked away. –_No way, there's just no way, Yuuyaku wouldn't do that, would she? -_ Kakashi thought as he began to walk around and think. That was when he noticed Hitori walking on the other side of the street. She was roughed up; she had cuts everywhere, but looked ok. He quickly ran over to help her.

"What happened to you?" he asked curiously.

"What does it look like?" She spoke irritated.

---------Hitori's Flashback about 10:00 p.m.------------

She was sitting down and reading a book when she heard someone knock on her door. When she opened it, she saw a red rose with a small note attached to it.

"_Meet me in the forest near the gates." She spoke as she looked for a name, but found no one's. "It's probably some lame attempt by that Lee guy." She spoke as she went along with it and walked towards the gates. When she got there, she saw a man standing there. He appeared to be about 17 and was wearing a black robe that had red clouds on it. He also had the eyes of the sharingan which really creeped her out. "What the, who are you?" she asked curiously ._

"_You came after all, and to think my partner was tracking you down." He replied. "I'm Itachi Uchiha and you're coming with us."_

"_Yeah right. You're that guy that Sasuke's so obsessed about, I wonder how he'd feel if I were the one that killed you instead of him?" she spoke as she unsheathed her blade and ran towards him. Itachi had lightning fast reflexes and managed to get behind her with a kunai at her throat._

"_I would suggest that you be quiet and not make such a fuss, I merely come with a proposition." He spoke._

"_Which would be?" she spoke as she sat down on a nearby rock._

"_We would like you to join the Akatsuki." He responded._

"_Thanks, but no thanks." She spoke as she calmly got up and began walking towards the gates when Itachi grabbed her wrist._

"_I'm afraid we're not taking no for an answer." He spoke. "Either you come willingly, or we force you." Itachi spoke as he tightened his grip on her wrist, causing her to flinch._

"_I'd like to see you try." Hitori spoke before trying to hit him again, but it was useless. As impressive as she was, she stood no chance against him, and she knew it, as did he. She then began making hand signs. "Hitori Style: Fire Clone Jutsu!" she exclaimed as several clones appeared ready to attack. They all charged towards him and Itachi was taken back._

"_Fire clones?" he spoke as he was forced to dodge them, seeing as he couldn't touch them. He then made a dash towards Hitori who was currently watching and threw several kunai, not at any of her vital spots, but just as warnings. When she dodged she lost control of her jutsu, making them disappear. She then took out her sword and was about to strike him when he took out a seal and placed it on it, and suddenly, she couldn't feel Chishio's chakra. She immediately let go of it before almost getting nailed by a kunai. She then did a back flip before trying to drop kick him. Itachi smirked and countered with his own kick before she even went down, making her slide on the ground for a bit. She tried to get up to see Itachi crouch down in front of her and tilt her chin up._

"_Do you have feelings for my little brother? I think you do, or else you wouldn't be doing this." He suddenly spoke, which caught her off guard as she blushed and looked away. "But the only way for you to be with him is to kill me isn't it? And that's what he's lived his entire life for. Are you willing to take that away from him, are you willing to make his life meaningless?" Itachi spoke. "Answer me this, you are too weak to kill me, and even if you could, would you?" he asked slyly._

"_No." she spoke as her eyes softened. "But what can I do?" she spoke to him._

"_Join the Akatsuki, strengthen your skills, and prove yourself a worthy obstacle to prevent his life from becoming completely worthless." Itachi spoke as he got up, along with Hitori who was currently thinking about it. That was when they heard someone approach. It turned out to be a tall man; he was blue and had gills under his eyes. He was wearing the same robe as Itachi and carried a huge sword on his back that was covered in bandages._

"_When I got there, there was a woman, but it wasn't you." Kisame spoke while looking at Hitori._

"_What'd she look like?" Hitori suddenly spoke._

"_Hot, very hot." He spoke grinning as he thought about her. He then felt someone punch him in the face. He looked to see Hitori standing over him angrily._

"_Don't you ever hit on my sensei again or I swear you'll regret it." She spoke angrily._

"_Ok, ok I won't geez. I didn't do anything except knock her out. Took a lot of restraint not to, so shut it girl." Kisame spoke irritated._

"_Why yo—" she spoke until Itachi interrupted the two._

"_Enough, you bicker like children." Itachi spoke._

"_Well, that's my excuse, but you're like what? 20 something?" she spoke angrily._

"_So did she accept or not?" Kisame spoke basically ignoring her, which really pissed her off._

"_She declined." Itachi spoke._

"_But you would think she'd like to see her precious sweetheart again." Kisame suddenly spoke._

"_What do you mean by that?" she asked._

"_You haven't figured it out yet?" Kisame spoke._

"_Obviously not." She replied._

"_Sasuke's going to be leaving soon, he'll be heading directly to Orochimaru in his quest for power." Kisame spoke, causing her eyes to widen. _

"_I thought as much." She spoke as she thought even more. She silently cursed herself at what she was about to say. "Would I have to leave at this very moment?"_

"_I suppose not. But when would you want to?" Kisame spoke._

"_Give me about…six years. Six years from now I will be standing right here at midnight. I won't tell a soul, I swear on my comrades graves." She spoke. The other two nodded._

"See you then." Kisame spoke as the two jumped off. Hitori then began walking towards the village.


	22. Chapter 22

"So why are you out so late anyways?" she asked rather suspiciously.

"No reason just thought that I'd take a walk." Kakashi responded.

"So when are you going to propose?" she suddenly spoke, which caught him off guard, big time.

"How did—" he began.

"Woman's intuition." She spoke.

"But you're 12." Kakashi spoke while glancing at her.

"Chishio." she responded. That was when she began heading towards the apartments where Kakashi had last seen Yuuyaku. Kakashi suddenly stopped her; he didn't want her to know what was going on.

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital or something?" Kakashi spoke.

"No, I'll be fine." She spoke as she continued walking towards the apartments.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi spoke.

"My apartment? Where else? I thought you knew where I lived, guess not." she spoke as began walking up the steps. That's when she felt him grab her arm and gently pull her back behind a tree. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I can't believe I'm asking you this, but, is Yuuyaku cheating on me?" Kakashi spoke. Hitori's eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe that you have the audacity ask me something like that." she replied angrily.

"This is something I really need to know and if she was I'm sure she'd tell you, especially if that is your apartment." Kakashi spoke as Hitori sat down.

"Go on." She asked while pretending to be interested.

"She's been really jumpy around me. Like she's worried or something."

"Think about what's happened in the past few months." She replied reasonably.

"And I think she's avoiding me." Kakashi spoke.

"How so?"

"Usually she invites me in, but she didn't earlier."

"Did you realize what time it was?" she replied.

"I guess not, but this is what gets me. Tonight, she left her apartment at about 11, and she was carrying some sort of dress. She walked up to your door and knocked. She then opened the door and a mysterious guy suddenly appeared and closed the door behind him and that's when I saw you." Kakashi spoke.

"Was whatever it was black?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah." Kakashi spoke.

"Oh, well she was probably just dropping off my dress from Koujou and Reiketsu's funerals. I remember it rained and I got soaked, so she gave me some clothes to change into. I never would've found it for tomorrow." She spoke laughing.

"But that still doesn't explain the man." Kakashi spoke as Hitori sighed.

_-I hate to lie to you Kakashi, but it'd be a lot easier _– she thought.

"You know those people that attacked us earlier?" she spoke as Kakashi nodded. "Well they wanted a rematch and I took all of them down in the forest a while ago. That explains why I'm so beat up. But none the less, I got them. And as for Yuuyaku sensei, I'm pretty sure that she chased the guy off. I remembered one guy that tried to uhm, yeah, but he got his ass kicked and I'm assuming he went back to try again, and once again, he got his ass kicked and was either killed or chased off. Yuuyaku sensei's no weakling like him." Hitori spoke. "So I wouldn't worry and she should be back at her apartment by now." She spoke as she yawned. "I'm tired and I hope my answers removed all your doubts." She spoke smiling as Kakashi nodded.

_-She's hiding something. But I guess it can't be helped. -_Kakashi thought as he watched her go into her apartment and left.

-------------Next Day 10:00 a.m.----------

Hitori got up and put on her dress and shoes. Yuuyaku had came back to stay the night, but they were going to have a serious talk after the funeral. The original Squad 7 was waiting at the bridge for her and the 2 jounin.

"Hey guys." Hitori spoke sadly.

"Hey." They all replied. Sasuke noticed how cut up she was, but didn't say anything, he'd ask her about it later. Suddenly the couple reappeared, except this time they both came from different sides. Hitori noticed and sighed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hitori spoke as the group walked towards where the funeral took place.

-------------Skip Funeral-The old man dies…bleh------------

"Hey, I'm gonna go see Koujou and Reiketsu. Anyone want to come?" Hitori spoke.

"I'd love to, but I've already got a new mission. What kind of shit is that?" Yuuyaku exclaimed angrily. "Sorry kids, and I'll stop by later to talk to you, Hitori." She spoke before poofing off.

"So now what?" Naruto spoke.

"We don't have anything scheduled for today so you're free to go." Kakashi spoke as he poofed off.

"Why did he make it seem like we were in prison?" Hitori spoke.

"I don't know, but Ino wanted me to hang with her so I'm gone." Sakura spoke.

"I don't know why you bother to hang out with that girl. She's such a bimbo." Hitori spoke as Sakura laughed.

"Oh well." She spoke as she walked off.

"So either of you going to come with me?" she asked as she turned to them.

"I'd wanna go, but it would only make me sadder." Naruto spoke. "Maybe another time." He spoke as he jumped off.

"So are you leaving, too?" She asked to Sasuke.

"I want to know what happened." He spoke.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ugh, not this again." She spoke as she walked past him and once again, he grabbed her wrist. "Come with me and I'll tell you, how about that?" she spoke while glancing at him. He nodded as she began walking towards the flower shop. She went in, followed by Sasuke. He watched as she walked over and picked out two red roses. When she went to the counter, however, there was no one there. She quickly rung the bell and still didn't get anyone. That was when she heard a giggle followed by a 'get off!' She didn't even bother to turn around as began to speak. "Your store's service sucks. And your staff is even worse." She spoke while turning towards her. Ino's face got beat red and she stomped over to behind the counter. "That's more like it." She spoke smiling.

"Shut up, that'll be 650yen." She spoke. Hitori handed her the money and she picked up her flowers. She grabbed Sasuke by his hand, which made him blush as she began to pull him out with her. Sasuke kept glancing at their hands but didn't really say anything, he didn't really have to as a random fan girl walked between them and broke them apart with a snicker. Hitori smirked before tripping her, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Don't trip." She spoke before laughing. Sasuke surprisingly walked up to her and grabbed her hand again. She simply acted like nothing was going on and blushed slightly. The two just walked silently, both enjoying each other's company. "Actually, on second thought, I don't wanna be out here when it rains, so how about we come back another time?" she spoke while looking at the sky. It was supposed to pick up within the hour and she didn't want to be caught in it.

"You wait until we're almost out of the village to tell me that?" he spoke jokingly.

"Sorry, I was just kinda out of it while we were walking." She replied.

"You still haven't told me what happened to you." Sasuke spoke.

"Oh, right." She spoke while rubbing her head, suddenly her stomach growled. "I'm hungry, let's go get some ramen or something. I mean, if you want to. As friends I mean, you know, heh? Fuck it, do you wanna come or not?" Hitori spoke while looking at him.

"Uhh, yeah. Ramen sounds good as long as we don't run into—" he began to speak.

"Hey guys! Are you two on a date?" Naruto spoke loudly.

"Naruto." They both spoke as they sighed.

"Yes Naruto, now go away." Hitori spoke as she shooed him off. Naruto grumbled before stomping off towards wherever.

"We love you Naruto!" she spoke while waving.

"Speak for yourself." Sasuke replied.

"You're so mean, you know that." Hitori spoke.

"Well I guess you'll just have to deal with it." Sasuke spoke while smirking. He watched as she rolled her eyes and walked into the bar. They both got their ramen and sat down. "So what exactly happened?" he asked.

-_Here I am, lying again- _she thought as she sighed.

"You know that some of those guys got away from when they attacked my old squad, right? Well they wanted a rematch and I killed the rest of them off late last night. I got a little beat up, but I'm fine. Yuuyaku got attacked too, but she's fine. Aren't you, Yuuyaku sensei?" she spoke as she turned around. Sasuke wondered what she was looking at until the couple behind her turned into none other then Kakashi and Yuuyaku. "So were you two playing **that **game again?" Hitori asked curiously.

"Maybe. But we didn't even do anything yet, you two seem to be doing just fine on your own." Yuuyaku responded.

"Game?" Sasuke spoke.

"Matchmaker, I'm going to kill them." Hitori spoke as she got up, but both of them suddenly poofed away. "Damn, they got away." Hitori spoke before sitting back down. "Although it's not like it matters, anyway." She spoke before slurping her ramen. Sasuke smiled slightly before eating his own. While he was eating, a voice suddenly began to talk to him. He then remembered what he was planning on doing and suddenly got up and left. Hitori just sat there curiously as she watched him walk off. She then sighed before getting back up and walking the other direction back to apartment. Sasuke was standing on the roof staring at her sadly. This was undoubtedly the worst time to start a relationship, he was an avenger, and like he said: He wasn't going to leave his path just for her, no matter how tempting it was.

------------------Fast Forward a Few Days-----------

Naruto had gone off with Jiraiya, leaving Yuuyaku who trained Sakura and Kakashi who trained Sasuke and Hitori. A lot of times Kakashi wouldn't even show up, so that left them to train on their own. Things were a little awkward between them, but oh well; they had to deal with it. They were currently sparring, neither one really paying attention as they were thinking about each other.

_- I can't believe I'm going to become his worst enemy. - _She thought sadly. She wasn't paying attention as Sasuke kicked her and made her fall back. She suddenly snapped out of it as she saw Sasuke heading towards her with a fist in hand. She then dodged, causing him to hit a tree and smirked. –_Might as well enjoy it while I can. -_ She thought as she focused on the fight. Sasuke noticed and began to fight back with more intensity making them both smirk.

_-I knew she was strong, but her strength must've at least doubled since I first met her. He could become a problem when I leave, I don't think I'd be able to kill her, and if Naruto comes with her, forget it. ­- _He thought.

------------Meanwhile--------

Itachi and Kisame were drinking tea in a teashop when they were spotted. Yuuyaku was told to investigate and cut them off.

"It's been a long time, Yuuyaku-san." Itachi spoke.

"What do you want with her?" Yuuyaku suddenly spoke.

"Whomever are you talking about?" Kisame spoke.

"Hitori, why were you after her?" she replied.

"We never were, and I don't even know who you're talking about." Kisame spoke.

"Liar, you're the one who sent those shinobi to test her weren't you? Why did you do that?" Yuuyaku spoke angrily.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you." Kisame spoke as he threw down Samehada.

"Well then, it looks like I'll be taking you down right here." Yuuyaku spoke as she began making hand signs for the water dragon jutsu.

"Don't bother. It won't work." Asuma suddenly spoke.

"You know who that is, right?" Kurenai suddenly spoke.

"Oh right, I'm pretty much screwed if I fight him." Yuuyaku spoke while rubbing her head.

"I want you to go get any other jounin that you can find, now go!" Asuma spoke as Kisame tried to swing at her. Asuma took out his knuckle things and blocked. Yuuyaku jumped off and went in search of Kakashi and Gai. She quickly jumped down to them.

"The Akatsuki are here, why?" she spoke while catching her breath.

"They're after Naruto." Kakashi spoke. "Where are they?"

"Right over at the bridge, you can't miss them." She spoke. "Kurenai and Asuma are there, but they aren't enough to finish them off. They need your help so get your asses going!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi spoke.

"I need to talk to someone." She replied as she jumped off.


	24. Chapter 24

----------Training Grounds---------

Both Hitori and Sasuke were currently taking a small break; they were worn out when Yuuyaku suddenly appeared.

"We need to talk." She spoke as she pulled her to the side, out of range from Sasuke.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

_-She didn't figure it out, did she? -_She thought.

"Who attacked you the night before, and I want you to tell me the truth." Yuuyaku spoke seriously.

"I told you, they were just those guys from a while ago." She spoke as she sat down.

"Look, those may be the one's that you killed, but I found the ones that sent them to you. Their names are Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. They're part of an organization named Akatsuki and I think they're after you. I mean, why else would they go through the trouble of arranging that attack?" Yuuyaku spoke. Hitori's eyes widened.

_-So it was them, I thought I had recognized the black cloak and red clouds, but I wasn't really sure. They were the one's pulling the strings behind the whole thing, huh? We're definitely going to have to talk about that. ­-_ She thought.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but what do they want? Chishio? They're not looking for me are they?" she spoke while faking to be worried.

"I don't think so, they're after Naruto. The nine tailed fox." Yuuyaku spoke.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Go and find Jiraiya, warn them." She spoke.

"Gotcha, and what about Sasuke?"

"Never mind him, now just go!" she spoke as Hitori jumped off and Yuuyaku emerged out of the bushes.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing really, just girl stuff." Yuuyaku spoke as she poofed off. She then reappeared where the 3 jounin were currently fighting. Kakashi was on the water with a look of pure agony on his face. Yuuyaku had never seen him like that and realized that Itachi had done it. She then watched as the 2 took off in search of their target and ran over to Kakashi. "Kakashi! Kakashi, snap out if it, Kakashi!" she spoke worriedly.

"Can you do anything?" Asuma asked.

"No, this wasn't caused physically, he attacked a person's most vulnerable place, the mind." Yuuyaku spoke. "All we can do is let him rest and wait for him to come to. I sent Hitori to warn Master Jiraiya, and I have confidence in her." Yuuyaku spoke as Gai picked Kakashi up and they took off towards his apartment.

----Meanwhile------------

_-Girl stuff? What does she think I am, an idiot? –_Sasuke thought as he began walking towards Kakashi's apartment, hopefully he had some answers. That's when he saw Hitori on top of some houses.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly asked while glancing up at her, catching her off guard.

"Oh, nothing. Some guy took my wallet and now I'm trying to find it." She spoke as she continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

_-But you don't carry a wallet. What's she looking for? -_ He thought as he continued towards Kakashi's house. When he got there, he saw all the jounin standing around Kakashi who was unconscious in his bed.

"What the? What's going on here?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly someone came running in.

"Is it true that Itachi's come back to the village, and that he's after Naruto? And did you really send Hitori after them?" a guy spoke.

"You idiot." Kurenai spoke as Sasuke got this look on his face before taking off.

-------------Hitori--------------

_-Ger, where the hell could he be? - _ Hitori thought as she continued to look for him. That was when she noticed Sasuke trying to catch up to her and glared. _–Shit, how'd he find out? If he meets up with Itachi then all hell will break loose. ­- _She thought as she jumped down while trying to hide from him. She transformed into another person and continued walking through the streets. Sasuke couldn't find her and growled. He then activated his sharingan and found her cloaked in a genjutsu that made her appear to be someone else. He smirked before jumping down and chasing after her. Hitori looked back to see Sasuke quickly approaching her and sighed. –_He thinks that I know where they are, teh. Too bad, you're guess is just as good as mine. – _She thought as she continued looking for Naruto and Jiraiya with Sasuke following closely.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know, I was sent to warn him." She spoke.

"Where is he, my brother?" he spoke.

"I don't know, all I know is that they're trying to find Naruto and I'm trying to beat them to it." She explained.

"If you already knew that he was here, why didn't you tell me?" he spoke.

"Because you're still too weak to kill him." She spoke as she spotted Jiraiya walking around with a woman. "Find Naruto, try to stall them." She spoke before jumping down and running after him.

"What do you want, kid? Can't you see I'm busy?" he spoke while glancing at her.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked.

"Who? Oh, Naruto. Wait, who wants to know?" Jiraiya asked.

"My name is Hitori, now we need to stop fooling around and find Naruto, the Akatsuki are after him!" she exclaimed.

"What? That's impossible!" Jiraiya spoke.

"No it's not, now where is he?" she exclaimed angrily. That was when she felt him put a hand on her shoulder and suddenly they reappeared in a hallway. She then saw Sasuke on the ground and Naruto just sitting there. Hitori had blocked Samehada with Chishio and managed to push Kisame back a little. She then watched as Jiraiya made a complete fool of himself in front of the two men and sighed. "So what do a couple of thugs like you want with Naruto?" Hitori spoke.

"We want the fox, what else. Is this friend of yours or something Hitori?" Kisame spoke.

"I guess you could say that." She replied.

"Hitori was it? Get Sasuke and leave this place." Jiraiya spoke.

"I doubt that he'd want that, knowing Sasuke." She replied as they both glanced at Sasuke who got up and tried to punch him again.

"I would listen to them." Itachi spoke as he kicked him, causing him to hit the wall. Hitori ran past the two and walked over to Sasuke who was struggling to get back up.

"Do you want to get your ass killed? Sasuke wake up, you can't beat him!" she spoke angrily. To her surprise he stood up and glared at her.

"I've lived my entire life for this moment, and you just want me to run away. I'm not running away, no not this time." Sasuke spoke as he got up. Hitori then raised a hand to knock him out when he grabbed it and twisted it around her painfully. "You get in my way again and I'll kill you." Sasuke spoke, which caused everyone to stare at him. Hitori's eyes widened as she heard the pain behind those words. He was serious about this. She then laughed bitterly.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to kill me." She spoke as she undid his hold and kicked him into the wall. "When will you get it, you're too weak. Hate doesn't make you stronger, it only clouds your judgment!" she spoke as she held him by his collar.

"Typical teenage drama." Kisame spoke while sighing.

"Shut it Kisame." Hitori replied before turning back towards Sasuke who was getting up. That was when she felt a presence creeping up behind her.

"I'll handle things from here." Itachi spoke as he gently moved her to the side before blocking another punch before basically beating the crap out of Sasuke in front of her very eyes. Hitori back away and watched in amazement at how strong Itachi really was. He defeated Sasuke without even breaking a sweat. She then watched as Itachi picked him up by his collar and slammed him against the wall before whispering something in his ear. Suddenly Itachi closed his eyes and opened them in slow motion as Sasuke's eyes widened. Hitori was curious to what he had done until she heard Sasuke scream out. She was taken back and growled angrily at Itachi who kept up whatever he was doing. Eventually Sasuke fell unconscious and Itachi let him slide to the ground. Hitori then ran over to him.

"Yo Sasuke, wake up, Sasuke!" she spoke as she began shaking him.

"There's no point in trying to wake him up." Itachi spoke while looking at her. They simply stared at each other for a few minutes until Hitori felt Sasuke move. She turned her head to see Sasuke being engulfed in flesh.

"What the---?" she asked as she stood up.

"Hitori, stay still, trust in my jutsu." Jiraiya spoke. "Not one ninja has been born that has survived this powerful stomach." He spoke as pillars of flesh began coming up and chasing after the two Akatsuki members.

"We'll be back for you, don't worry." Kisame spoke as he ran past her causing her to smirk.

"I'll be waiting." She replied. She watched them run away and then heard an explosion. Jiraiya automatically ran down the hall to see that they had escaped.

"They did the impossible." Jiraiya spoke.

"What the, black fire?" Hitori spoke as she looked at it.

"Don't touch it." Jiraiya spoke as he sealed it into a scroll for analyzing later. He then slammed his foot down causing the flesh to disappear and Sasuke to come out of the wall. Hitori and Naruto ran over and helped him.

"Will he be ok?" Naruto asked.

"His wrist is broken and I have no clue what Itachi did to his mind." Hitori spoke. "I should have done something to help him." She spoke sadly.

"No, this was supposed to be his fight, I guess I was wrong about letting him handle this alone." Jiraiya spoke while sighing.

"At least now he'll realize how stupid revenge really is." She spoke as she heard a kunai whiz past followed by Gai who kicked Jiraiya in the face. She watched as Gai's face lowered as he began to apologize.

"Hitori, come here for a sec." Jiraiya spoke as he moved over to the side. Hitori nodded before walking over to him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Yuuyaku may have already told you this, but I think they're after you as well." Jiraiya spoke.

"Yeah, she told me that they were the ones that arranged that attack a few months ago, but wouldn't they have tried to take me just a second ago?" she spoke curiously.

"That's what I don't get, they're up to something I just don't know what yet." Jiraiya spoke. "I was wondering if you wanted to accompany Naruto and me to find the 5th Hokage."

"How long is it going to take?" she asked curiously.

"A month tops." He spoke. "Why?"

"I don't know how long I'd be able to stand being with Naruto that's why." She spoke seriously as Jiraiya laughed.

"Well I can't guarantee that date so you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought you'd feel safer with me watching over you."

"Well you've been doing an excellent job with Naruto so far." She spoke sarcastically. "I'd prefer to stay here though." She spoke while glancing over at Sasuke.

"I see, you've got something for him, don't you?" Jiraiya spoke slyly as Hitori blushed.

"So what if I do, anyways we should get him to the hospital, take care of Naruto for me." She spoke as she walked back over to Naruto and Gai who were talking about the hideous green jumpsuit. Hitori grabbed it and threw it up in the air before shredding it with Chishio. "I did you a favor, Naruto, just wait and see." She spoke as she looked over at Gai to see him glaring at her. "Now c'mon Gai sensei, let's get Sasuke taken care of. Later Naruto, Master Jiraiya." She spoke as she waved to them.

"Bye Hitori!" Naruto spoke as he waved back.


	25. Chapter 25

Whoa, some errors in this story that need to be corrected. It's really late to say this but way back in Chapter 1, one of Hitori's teammate's names is Ochiba Reiketsu. The other's name is Waraj Koujou. Hitori's last name is Kijo. I was messing around with names and I forgot to fix them. Those are the true names, although in places, such as Chapter 4, they are still under Haji and Haru, Akadono, ect. Temporary names I gave them until I got access to my online dictionary. I apologize and I'm also a bit shocked that no one else apparently noticed this. Either that, or you just saved me the embarrassment, lol. Yuuyaku's last name is Zansho but that's not really important, now is it? Also, the title lines are one chapter behind, how that happened, I have no idea. -- -- Gaarafan0509.

* * *

--About a Month Later--

Neji had asked out Hitori who happily accepted and they were basically glued at the hip. They were currently training when Tenten appeared.

"Lady Tsunade's returned to become the 5th Hokage!" Tenten spoke.

"Really? That's pretty cool, is she going to heal Lee?" Hitori asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I stopped by to see if you two wanted to come with me." She spoke.

"Sure, c'mon Neji." She spoke while grabbing his hand and pulling him. They found Naruto standing there with Jiraiya. "Yo Naruto, you're back!" she spoke as she ran over to him.

"Whoa, you're going out with Neji?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup, got a problem with it?" she replied.

"No, I just never thought that it would happen, that's all." He spoke. "So what are we waiting for, let's go watch Lady Tsunade heal Sasuke." Naruto spoke as he pulled Hitori's hand so now she was caught between them both.

"Hey I'll catch you later, Neji." She spoke as she let go of Neji's hand and followed after Naruto and Jiraiya. Neji sighed and turned to Tenten.

"Well let's go see what's up with Lee." He spoke as he began walking after them. When Hitori and Naruto got there, Sakura was already there waiting. They all gathered around Sasuke including Hitori who stood at the edge of the bed. They heard the door open followed by a busty blonde woman. She was wearing a green robe with the word for gamble on the back.

"So you're the Tsunade everyone's talking about." Hitori spoke as the woman nodded. She then walked over as her hand began to glow a light green. She placed it on Sasuke's forehead for a few seconds and suddenly he began to stir. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Hitori standing there with a small smile on her face. "Good morning, sunshine." She spoke as he sat up. He was about to say something until Sakura hugged him fiercely. Hitori laughed and began walking towards the door. "Glad you're awake, but I've got other things to do." She spoke a bit coldly.

"Where are you going?" Naruto spoke.

"Where else." She spoke.

"Where's she going, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably to go see Neji again." Naruto spoke.

"Neji?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, apparently they're together now, I'm not really sure how it all happened but I just learned it a few minutes ago." Naruto spoke.

--Later that Night--

Hitori was currently walking home when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see none other than Sasuke.

"What do you want?" she spoke as she turned back around and kept walking as he caught up with her.

"I heard that you're training with Gai's group now." Sasuke spoke.

"And?" she spoke.

"I was just wondering why." Sasuke spoke.

"I wouldn't want to get in your way." She spoke as reached her apartment complex. She unlocked her door before slamming it in his face.

"And just what would you be doing here?" Neji suddenly asked while glaring at him. Sasuke turned towards him.

"I should be asking the same to you." Sasuke spoke with the same look.

"If you must know, Hitori left her kunai pouch and I just wanted to give it back. If you have no more business here then I suggest you leave." He spoke as he walked past him and knocked on the door. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

--Next Day--

Hitori heard her alarm go off and growled.

"Who the hell gets up this early anyway." She spoke as she got up and did her normal routine. "Damn, the sun's just come up." She thought as she approached the training area to see everyone already there doing stretches. "Morning." She spoke while yawning loudly. To her surprise she saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto all there doing their own stretches. Well Kakashi was reading his book and just sitting there. Hitori walked over to Naruto and Kakashi and smirked. "I never thought that I'd see you guys out so early." She spoke smiling.

"Well Yuuyaku sensei told me that she'd treat me to ramen." Naruto spoke.

"Yuuyaku bribed me." Kakashi spoke. That was enough for her; she didn't want to know what she bribed him with.

"So anyway, what's up?" Hitori asked.

"We've decided to train with you." Naruto spoke. "So what's up with you and Sasuke?"

"What do you mean, I'm staying out of his way, I wouldn't want him to kill me." She spoke while glaring at him. Sasuke glared back and said nothing.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty messed up for him to say that." Naruto spoke. "But then again, he's always like that." He spoke as Hitori laughed. That was when she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Good morning." The person spoke. Hitori turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." She replied. It was Neji.

"That's gross." Naruto spoke.

"Not really. Just you wait about a year or two and see if you react like that again." She spoke while winking. "Since everyone's here then we can begin training, right?" she spoke to Gai who nodded.


End file.
